Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead
by Rain141
Summary: A virus is modified to help tissue and organs. What happens if it goes wrong? Two strangers show up at a lone hospital, what is it that will change their life forever. Its a game to stay alive! But who's holding the cards.... -a comedy with zombies-
1. Chapter 1

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead.

*** *** ***

Yay I'm back with a new story!!!

Okay now this is new for me I haven't done horror or zombies or werewolves or anything scary like that before so stick with me here

I also would also like to ask if anyone has any characters that they would like to be included, either dead or alive -.-'

Oh and to be different I based this in Australia!

( though I doubt anyone will notice )

Also as this is not really horror

(I doubt anyone will be the least bit scared to start with *sweatdrop*)

I will not be classing it as horror, just like how my video store refuses to class Resident Evil as a horror movie !

Natsuki: Hey wait why am I dressed like Milla Jovovich?!

Shizuru: Because she looked sexy in the little red dress.

Rain: .... Natsuki why are you wearing that?

Natsuki: I don't know I was in the shower and I slipped, an when I woke up I was wearing it?!

Shizuru: ....

Rain: Um Shizuru you do know that is called break and enter?

Natsuki: I wondered why I had no under wear on under this.

Rain: O.O' This is PG!!!!

Shizuru: Not anymore...

* censored: because you can't handle it *

Rain: * running away crying * : I just wanted to write an action story! Is that to much to ask!!

Shizuru: Well it is an action story isn't it I mean we are getting plenty of ac-

Rain: Why am I surrounded by perverts!?!?!?!

Natsuki: ...I'm not a pervert.

** ** ** ** ** **

The first chapter will be uploaded in the next few day! If its not up in five days I'll ... give me a minute I'm thinking of something....

see you all in a few days!


	2. When the nurse gets a new patient

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chapter 1.

Okay now I can state that this is something that has not been done before!

I mean has anyone else done their's in Australia!?

Okay now this came to me one night whilst I was trying to finish my biology assignment ***sweatdrop***

No one tell my teacher!!!

**cough**

On with the story!!!

But first some answers for my reviewers

lildevilish: yeah you've stepped in some pot line there, I can tell you that I will be including some characters from both shows but at the moment I can't tell you who I'm including.

Ria Zalo: i'll do what I like ***Nayh*** Books have covers so why can't i!

Komett: Like I said you can hardly tell its based in Australia -.-

**** **** *** ***

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

**** ***** ****

During the chemical scientist world summit completion for advanced medical care of organ regrowth and replacement there was a accident that went undetected for many many years.

A mistake that could be viewed as foreseen promise, or gift to humanity, once the world realised what it was first.

Unfortunatly something else happened, something that the world was not ready for.

A breakthrough in the reanimation of dead cells.

** ** ** **

"_Mum?"_

_A young girl called as she wondered through the house looking for her parents._

_Arriving at her parents' room she heard a strange noise._

_Its was a sucking slurping noise, like if your having pasta with lots of sauce._

_Opening the door to look in she froze in horror._

_And viewed something that would haunt her dreams for many years to come._

"_Mother?"_

** ** ** **

My name is Natsuki, and I live for a purpose that only I understand, I was born for this use, for this battle, and I will do everything in my power to protect those I care for.

** ** ** ** **

"They're zombies I tell you," the young man said while smirking at the young women " so if you what to live you should hire me and my men to protect you!"

The leading nurse for the hospital looked over at him with calm smile.

The hospital was only small but it was what had been used to help any sick or injured farmers and their families for centuries. Over the years it had been changed and updated but only so much could be done to the old cottage hospital in the middle of nowhere.

After a sudden case of what the district nurses described as dingo attacks, many of the farmers and stock workers had been brought in with savage bites and tears.

There was a rumour that she didn't want to listen to, but it was starting to look very true at this point.

Her patients had been bitten, but it was from other people, not animals.

And this was making her patients act…strangely.

"Ara, I hope Mr Takeda would not say such rude things about my patients. They are fine as they are, and so are my staff and I." the young nurse said motioning towards her other staff members sitting in the nurses office with them.

"You women never understand." the man spoke again.

"Takeda, you have no right speaking to Miss Fujino like that!" an angry intern yelled jumping to her feet.

"Tomoe-"Miss Fujino started, but then something disrupted her.

It was a loud bang.

Not like the banging that they had been hearing for the last hour coming from the first few rooms they had boarded up after the patients turned violent and bit one of the nurses.

No this was a louder bang, and it was coming from a different part of the hospital.

That sound was the hospitals front doors being broken open.

Takeda and his 'men', it was basically himself and two of the local farmers sons with their fathers rifles, snatched up their rifles and dashed to the front of the lobby leading to the front doors of the hospital.

Shizuru Fujino raced after the young boys hoping it was not what they all feared.

And it wasn't.

It was something that had never crossed their minds.

It was what appeared to be help.

_Ara, very sexy help if I do say so myself _Shizuru thought as she watched the young woman whom had kicked the door down stroll into the hospital as if she was just visiting for a check up.

_Ara, if only.. _She thought as her eyes travelled over the newest arrivals appearance.

The young woman had dark midnight hair pulled back tight with a pair of dark shades covering her eyes. She was wearing a tight fitted black and red outfit under a long black jacket that swelled at her ankles as she walked. Her gloved hands flexed invulnerably as the woman looked in ever door way as she walked past, in one hand she held a black helmet whilst her other hand seemed to move towards the gun holstered on her thigh.

Suddenly she stoping and looked behind her as the sound of a large truck or jeep of some sort was heard out the front of the hospital.

There was a heavy silence that no one seemed to want to break.

Then as Shizuru open her mouth to speak a second figure pushed through the hanging doors and quickly jogged up to her partner.

"Why do you always have to make an entrance, you do know if you'd wrung that bell they probably would have opened the doors for you." The girl scolded.

She had bright yellow hair cut short, hanging just bellow her jaw, she brushed a hand over her hair in frustration, moving her leather jacket as she did exposing the gun holsters on both her sides. She wore a simply leather jacket over a lite blue shirt and a pair of thick jeans and some tough looking boots.

The bikers' cool sophisticated look was lost that instance as she blushed at the other girls comment.

_Ara isn't that cute._

Then Takeda ruined the moment.

"What are you doing here?!" he said bringing his rifle up to look threatening. The other two boys had already turned around and were heading back to the office with the other nurse's that had followed them seeing that everything was under control.

_Ara, she's being sexy, is their any reason why she shouldn't be here?_

"We need to check your patients." the biker stated snapping her attention back to the pair infront of her as she and the younger girl began walking past him.

"Hey wait I didn't say you could move! What are you stupid?!" he yelled grabbing the younger girls arm and pushing her back towards the entrance.

The girl lost her footing for a second and Shizuru moved forward past Takeda to help the girl steady herself.

Not seeing the flash of anger in the other girls' eyes he continued yelling at the younger girl, trying to act tough and in control.

"You go it there to see the patients and they'll eat your brain! You try thinking without a brain then!"

He moved closer to the younger girl as Shizuru stepped in front of her.

"You have no right to-"

But Takeda cut her off.

"See the zombies got them too, everyone knows that women have no brains." He began to laugh as he began to look back to this 'men' "So how do you girls work without your brains? Oh that's right, you don't!" she said finally turning around.

His laughter died in his throat.

His men were gone.

But there was still someone standing behind him.

Her face was centimetres from his as she reached up and pulled her shades down.

Her eyes flicked up, boring into his soul.

Staring into a pair of dark emerald eyes his blood froze.

Swinging around as quickly as he could he backed up almost tripping over his feet to re-aim the rifle at the biker. A snug look creeping across his face as he believed he had over powered the girl.

Then he heard a sharp click and looked down to were the noise was.

"..."

Looking down he found a very large gun in her left hand pointed directly at his crotch.

With a small whimper his rifle lowered a bit and he looked up hearing another click and found himself staring down the barrel of another gun aimed at his brow.

"....."

"So how do you boys smile when you don't have a head?" she smirked victoriously as the young man before her managed to wet himself and faint at the same time.

Looking over Shizuru's shoulder the younger girl looked at the passed out Takeda then back up at the older girl holstering her desert eagles.

"Okay how I get it why you don't like men." she muttered stepping past the nurse and picking up the dropped helmet as the two new comers began walking to the sealed wing of the hospital.

Finally finding her voice Shizuru walking quickly after the two, leaving Takeda lying on the ground, and called out to them.

"What are you going to do to us?" She was not the least bit worried about the two causing any harm to her, but she did feel worried for the safety of the young woman and her friend, as they were moving towards a danger she did not understand.

The biker stoped and looked over her shoulder at the young nurse.

Tipping her shades down she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear and un-holstered her gun.

"We're here to save you." she said with a wink as she turned back and resumed her path towards the noise that seemed to be getting louder.

"And thanks, for helping Alyssa."

It was said so quietly that Shizuru wondered if the girl had actually spoken.

The raven hair girl continued on as her companion 'Alyssa' stoped and turned to give Shizuru a bright smile.

"Hey wait for me Natsuki!" Alyssa called running after the older girl to catch up.

Whispers of 'She seems nice?' and 'What was with the wink, you trying to act cool?' was heard as Alyssa murmured away to Natsuki as the girls turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Ara, Nat-su-ki." She whispered testing the name.

_Ara, it looks like the place is finally livening up around here._ She thought stepping over Takeda and walking back to the nurses' office.

_Ara, she looked so cool when she said that and winked_ Shizuru thought letting out a mental fan girl squeal.

Unknown to her was that in the next ten minutes her life would change forever.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

TBC..?

ShizNat + Australia + the undead = OMG!!

What does every one think! Oh and should I put a scare warning up?

Oh and what characters should I also include?

Any one have any favourites I should add to my cast


	3. Shopping trip from Hell

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead.

Ch 2.

lildevilish: Thanks for the review, and you'll find out more on Natsuki and Alyssa soon.

Shiznat19: ...Okay well in a way you can be happy and in a way you can be sad, just keep your eyes open and you'll spot them.

Emoxsongxwriter: Thanks for the review I luv yah too ***glomp*** And yes I put in Nao for you ^_^

Beanzy: OMG thanks for calling it badass! You just made my day!

Lildevilish: once again you'll have to wait and see what happens ^-^

emtz95: thanks

Komett: I will be on in my own sweet time thank you very much -.-

** ** **

Chapter 2: Shopping trip from Hell

** ** **

_A gunshot echoed through the once bright and cheery neighbourhood._

_Screams filled the air as windows were smashed and doors battered down._

_Then there was silence._

_No bird calls, no dog barks, nothing._

_Just an echoing drip._

_Blood trickled down the kitchen counter, pooling across an upturned stool._

_Knives lay strung across the floor with broken plates and bowls._

_Bloodied figures crawled in a frenzy over the body of their prey, ripping and tearing at the clothes and flesh of the body._

_Teeth sinking in as fingers tore at flesh._

_The light tapping of small feet was heard and the predators looked up from their 'meal'._

_A hissing gurgling sound was heard as one of the figures lurch up from the boys bloodied and torn form and staggered towards the new comer, whilst the other continued to produce grotesque and hideous background music._

_A young girl stood in the doorway. _

_Her shadow cut across the kitchen hiding her face in the shadows._

_A light scraping sound ricocheted around the room as sparks appeared as the girl dragged the tip of her sword forward pointed at her closest enemy._

_'Get away from him!'_

_The figure, that had once been a kindly man whom had always cared for his children, looked up._

_In his hand he held a chunk of what appeared to be a kidney he ripped out of the boy he was crouched on._

_'Mother...'_

_The advancing figure was snarling and snapping at the air as she moved closer to the little girl._

_'..I'm sorry'_

_ZING_

_The woman's' head flew through the air disappearing at the back of the kitchen as her body crumpled to the floor twitching as black blood gushed across the tiles flowing over the young girls bare feet._

_The man was pulling at the boys body again unaware of his wife's second departure to the world of the dead._

_'Get away from my brother!' She screamed ramming the point of her blade through her fathers head, twisting the blade sharply shattering the skull and freeing her sword once more._

_Turning away from the kitchen she ran her hand over her face pulling it back to stare blankly at the liquid on it._

_Blood and tears._

_She hadn't even realised she was crying._

_A smile tugged at her lips._

_Wait why am I smiling, she thought frowning at her hand._

_Turning the young girl began to move towards the front door, her sword dragged behind her as she held it limply in her hand._

_Strands of her dark hair hung lose matted with blood as tears stained her cheeks making clear tracks down her face, washing streaks of blood away. Griping her sword the girl began to move outside._

_Opening the door she looked out on the chaos that was on her doorstep._

_Bodies lay on roads and front lawns as they were feasted upon by the un-dead, those that had once been her neighbours and friends looked up as she slammed the doors open and steeped out._

_A girl that she had once played baseball with staggered over dragging her strangely bent leg and snarling at her. Bloods was leaking from the mouth and out of the area were the girls left ear had once been._

_As the girl reached out her fingers scratching and grabbing the air her colourless eyes stared blankly ahead._

_Looking up her eyes hardened and her hand tightened on the claymore she held._

_'Give me back my neighbourhood bitch!' _

_** ** ** ** ** _

"RUN!!" a voice screamed as bullets ripped through the air.

The girl stuffing cans of food into a duffle bag spun around dropping the bag as she reached for her gun.

Before she could draw another girl came pelting around the corner and down her isle. Throwing her hands out she nocked shelves of cans onto the ground behind her.

Her bright red hair was cut short at the front framing her face whilst the rest was tied back tightly to stay out of her way. Dark sunglasses hid her eyes whilst her black tank top was covered by two ammo straps, her baggy black pants hung at her hips whilst a large intimidating pair of combat boots thundered on the ground.

Fingerless leather gloves were clenched as one held her back up pistol and in the other was a big can of some sort of vegetable, which she hurled at the man stumbling around the corner.

"Score!" she smirked as it cracked the mans head sending him crashing backwards.

There was her friend in all her sadist glory, Nao.

"We have to find a way out, they've blocked the exit!" Nao said grabbing the younger girls arm as she ran past. "There are way more of them than we imagined. It looks like the store was full when they turned."

"Why do you use the word turned? It makes them sound like werewolves."

Skidding around the corner she paused listening for any followers.

"Well they're all in the same genera in the movie stores." she whispered poking her head around the next isle.

She drew back very quickly.

"Okay I have good news and bad news."

"..."

"Okay good news, they're fairly slow. Bad news theirs a shit load of them out there."

Just as she finished speaking there was a clatter behind them.

Not even turning to look Nao's hand shot out and she fired it the noises direction. A larger crash followed and the two took off towards the back doors of the supermarket.

Yes they were fighting off bloodthirsty shoppers. Only this time the shoppers really really wanted to eat them.

And not in a good way.

The girls had parked their truck out the front and ventured inside with duffle bags with the plan of stocking up on food and hitting the road again. But they had not planned on running into the hoards of shoppers that they did.

"I can't believe it! The one time we run into trouble was the one time you convinced me to not bring my baby!!" Nao huffed skidding down another isle towards the glowing green exit sign.

Nao's baby was a .308 she had inherited off her older sister. It was her prized possession and she took it everywhere with her.

"Well it usually gets in the way when we- OH SHIT!"

"Damn'd right, detour!" Nao said yanking her comrade down a different isle way from the exit doors.

The doors were smeared with blood and a large horde of workers stood around it as a loud banging was heard on the other side.

Banging was never good!

"There!" She said pointing to a door labelled staff only.

"I hope your right about this." Nao said ducking into the open doorway, she stoped.

"Stairs?"

"Can they climb them?"

"With great difficulty." She smirked racing up them.

After a few steps and one department manager they made it to a small platform with three doorways and over twenty shoppers ambling up behind them.

"..."

"..."

"Okay it looks like they can climb stairs fairly well."

"..."

"Mou why did you have to turn left?!" a voice yelled as she pelted behind her older companion.

"Oi I didn't hear you complaining back then!" she yelled back as she rammed the door infront of her open .

She spun quickly her checking the room for any occupants.

"Clear!! Hurry up!" she yelled dragging over the closest object to barricade the door with.

The younger girl flung herself through the door slamming it closed as her hands slipped and fumbled as she panicked locking the door.

"Oi help me!"

The younger girl locked the door and raced over to the red haired girl trying pushing a vending machine over to the door.

As they moved it scratching and thumping began at multiple bodies started pounding on the door.

Nao slid down the machine laying her head back against it as she hit the ground.

"Well that should hold us for a while." The younger girl said.

Looking up Nao viewed her companion after their chase.

The girl was young but she was stronger than she appeared, that was found quite easily as she wore a large black and red claymore strapped to her back in a thick black sheath. Unruly black hair stuck up every were as what hair that was left long was in a pair of braids she left hanging free. Her bright golden eyes were always lively and inquisitive as she scanned the room.

The girls red shirt was cover by a short black vest that hid her holstered gun from view, whilst a small trinket hung from her neck.

It was like Nao's rifle, it was something precious to the golden eyed girl, it was all she had left to remember the life she had once lived, that and her sword.

Black jeans and a pair of black volley's completed the girls out fit, and if not for the sword she would appear to be just a normal girl out for a walk around town. But they both new this was very far from the truth. Both carried pasts that burdened their lives yet pushed them forward in this new world were everyone was panicking, and it seemed like their job to help stop it.

"Yeah it will don't worry about it Mikoto."

** *** **

After some well earned relaxing time Mikoto began examining the room they were trapped it.

It was a fair sized room with a big window that allowed you to view the whole shopping centre. The window started a metre from the ground and covered the whole front side of the room, all five metres of it.

There was a large desk to the side of the window that curled around in an 'L' shape to face the door. On the desk sat a microphone that they guessed was for making announcements in the store, leaving the PA system alone for the time being they moved on and found a door that opened to a very small bathroom.

They had food from the vending machine, water from the tap, and they had a toilet.

Thus all was right in the world.

*** ***

Day 1

"You got any coins on you?" Mikoto asked looking at the vending machine they had propped against the door.

BANG

"Oh.."

Sliding her gun back into its holster Nao walked back to the window as Mikoto yanked the rest of the plastic off the machine via the hole Nao had blown in the front.

"I hope we don't find any bullets in the candy." She tossed Nao a candy bar "Then again it won't be the first time you've eaten bullets." she finished sticking her tongue out at the older girl.

*** ** **

Day 4

Aiming carefully Nao watched as the flat liner they had nicknamed 'Mr Gimpy the 12th' (they had gone through a few Mr Gimpys' in the past few days) staggered and swayed into the third isle. Smirking she fired.

Leading back in an office chair Mikoto pressed down on the PA system, and picked up the speaker.

"Clean up in isle 3"

"You never get sick of that do you?" Nao said swaggering over to the desk and leaning against it watched as other 'flat liner' as they liked to call them, stager over to stand with the large group that were hovering around one of the speakers that Mikoto had been using.

**** ***

Day 8

"May I state again how lucky we are to be trapped in a room with a bathroom."

"Feel free to. But I swear if you offer me another packet of Cheezles I will shoot you."

Siting down next to her Mikoto layback resting her head on the wall behind her.

"I would kill for some noodles right now." she sighed

Unholsting her gun Nao waved it infront of her little friends face.

"I think I saw a Mr Gimpy the thirteenth down there."

Laughing Mikoto took the gun from Nao

Five minutes later another call for a clean up was heard over the PA system.

** **

Day 12

"And that my dull minded lurches is the reason why pencils are better than pens."

"...Nao?"

"Yeah."

"You realise you just gave a swarm of dead swaying bodies a lecture on stationary?"

"..."

"Jeez what levels are we sinking to!"

"Well you gave then a talk on blades versus bullets yesterday and I didn't complain!"

"You were to busy throwing desk draws at them!"

"Hey you joined in to!"

"..."

"Is that another Mr Gimpy"

"..."

"Clean up in isle 5!"

** *** **

Day 16

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

"Making a fire."

"We're in a small wood based room with no form of escape except jumping out the window and you want to start a fire?!"

"Yeah...its cool."

"You touch that desk and I'll shoot you."

"..."

"..."

"Fine!...You never let me have any fun." she pouted turning away to go back to tinkering with the vending machine door.

"Can I at least throw this out the widow?" Mikoto asked picking up the metal frame.

"Fine."

** **

Day 20

"Hey I think there's someone down there?"

"Yah think?" she replied sarcastically.

"No I mean living!"

Nao gave the girl a quizzical look.

"I mean like us!"

"Let me see."

Crawling over to the window Nao looked over the edge to were Mikoto was pointing.

Two figures were moving behind the canned goods isle, suddenly one of the figures bags ripped and the cans they had been collecting fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"That can not be good."

A nearby swarm had heard the noise and began dragging and swaying there forms towards the two.

The figures ran out of the isle and stoped looking at the entrance they had come in by.

It was blocked.

More of the undead had followed them and now blocked their only way out.

"Mikot-"

"I'm on it!"

Rushing to the speaker Mikoto started yelling to the two girl that were trapped on the ground floor, whilst Nao started throwing bits of furniture and what was left of the desk out the window.

"Hey listen up if you want to survive you have to run, behind you is a door, it leads to a janitors closet. Get some food and get in there now! We'll hold off the biters!"

The two stiffened as they listened to the orders then launched themselves in the direction of the closet.

Nao's efforts were helping the two bellow them, as she was able to hit most with the ammo she had.

So as she moved to drop a small plant on to the head of another Mr Gimpy she spotted one that had escaped her.

"Run! Get in the closet!" she yelled yanking out the gun as the figure lurched onto its prey.

A scream and a gun shot was heard as the two girls bellow them slammed the closet door behind them.

"They're safe." Nao said.

She was hanging over the edge of the window, Mikoto was holding tightly to her legs to keep her from slipping as her torso swung in the air.

Moving into kneeling position her legs pushed against the window edge pulling herself back into the office.

Sitting back against the wall beside her, her younger friend flopped down on the floor next to her.

"You think they'll last? That's a small room down there, meh at least they're safe from the man eaters."

"Yeah but were does that leave us. We're still stuck up here."

*** ** ***

Day 22

"Well at least you can't offer me anymore of that crap!" Nao chuckled as Mikoto pulled apart the side of the vending machine to get the last pack of chips.

"Nao this is serious! We're out of food and they are still outside the door!"

The banging on the door had stoped after the first 5 days but there was still the occasional scratch and thump which let them know that they were still trapped.

"And because the hallway is so narrow I can't use my sword properly, and even if I could the bodies would pile up at the stairs and we wouldn't be ably to get through without being bitten."

Nao nodded at this and pulled out her gun.

"Yeah and this little puppy is almost out, I'm down to my last clip. I only packed for a small horde, I wasn't expecting the Greek armada here. If we had just drove the truck in like I said-"

"We would have probably blown a tyre and still ended up here!"

"..."

Nao sat her gun and last clip in her lap looking at them she sighed.

"We really need to get a radio if we ever get out of here. I can't believe we never bothered replacing that one that got broken when they got Mid-, ... when they got her." Nao's shoulders started shaking as she fought down tears. "Those bastards got her and they as sure as hell not getting us!"

Snatching up her gun she reloaded it and flicked off her safety.

"Lets get out of here!"

** **

Day 24

"Well that didn't work."

"Stop being negative!"

"Hey I'm just saying I wouldn't want to jump 20 meters from this window with only a little pile of carpet we tossed out the window to cushion my fall!"

"Its better than your idea! You wanted us to rip all our clothes up to make a rope! I'm sorry but dead or not I don't want to fight those guys naked!"

"Oh please there's a clothes section over there we could make it over there once we got down."

"What about your Mr Gimpy's Nao?"

"I'm sure there would be something over there to suit him to." she smirked.

"Okay what's your next idea?"

** ** **

Day 26

"Nao I'm hungry."

"Here that the only thing i've got."

"Where were you hiding that?!"

"I've had many talents in my life before we met." the older girl said with a wink.

"..."

"It was in my pocket." she deadpanned.

"Oh...thanks!"

"The things I do for you."

She sighed with a small smile as Mikoto began chewing noisily on the dehydrated beef she'd been given.

*** *** ***

TBC...

Soooo, what does everyone think? ^^…. Hello?

Plz review! I get writers block if I don't get reviews

OMG I just realised I haven't done an omake! … well this chapter doesn't really need one in a way. ..i think I add to much humour to my stories…


	4. The Nurses office

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 3.

Once again thank you to those that review me stories ^^

Emtz, komett, lildeveilish, and Spit Fire Chibi kitty.

Thank you!

* * * * *

Chapter 3: The Nurses office

** ** **

Shizuru made her way back to the staff office glancing over her shoulder every few steps in the hope of spotting the illustrious woman that had stormed off in the direction of the never-ending noise.

Rounding the corner that led to the nurses' office she stoped dead in her tracks as she noticed the noise. The banging and thumping had been getting steadily louder and louder even though she was walking away from the locked up wing of the hospital. It was starting to worry her.

Then it stoped.

Utter silence of a few seconds.

Then the banging started again.

But this time it was coming from somewhere closer.

A shiver ran down Shizuru's back as she slowly looked around the corner to the nurses office.

The door was closed and tremoured from the force banging against the door.

Her instincts told her to run away, but then again her instincts told her a lot of other things to.

So moving slowly Shizuru began walking towards the office door.

Blood was smeared across the glass as she looked in the glass window on the door. The blind that they kept pulled down left her unable to see who it was that kept thumping against the door.

Against her rational thought she wondered if anyone may just be trapped in there, or unable to open the door.

She reached for the doorknob but paused as her brain played through all the scenarios she had ever seen in horror movies.

Damnit! She'd already broken most of them!

Taking a deep breath she backed as far away from the door and turned in preparation to run.

"Is everyone okay in there?" she called tensing as she heard the banging stop.

After a few seconds of silence she relaxed a little.

Then there was some pushing and shoving behind the door and someone started scratching at the glass.

Then suddenly the blind shot up revealing most of the nurses that worked with her, and the doctor of her department. The nurse staring through the glass had a dazed expression on her face.

Her eyes were unfocused and glazed, her mouth open in a predatory growl, with drool running out the corner of her mouth. The front of her uniform was smeared in blood as it was probably hers that was smeared across the glass, and to top of the fear and horror she was giving off she had her hands pressed against the glass with her nails scraping against it whilst her hot breath fogged the glass.

Shrinking back against the wall Shizuru let out a scream of horror at the girl before her, she was too terrified to move.

Then the doctor tapped on the glass.

"Shizuru are you okay? You look terrified, did something happen with those women that arrived, Tate just told me. Did they try to hurt you?" the doctor said looking worried.

The nurse beside him coughed politely.

"Um sir? ...Tomoes' got her stalker face on again. Oh and I think that bite of hers' is starting to bleed again."

There was a brief silence as everyone looked at the girl at the centre of the window who was still staring at Shizuru.

_'More like her creepy rape face.' _Half the staff thought as they shivered at the girls expression.

It was a bit....unsettling.

"Ah.."

At the mention of the visitors Shizuru's mind flipped back to a retake of Natsuki's wink snapping her out of her terrified state.... and she instead when into a day dreaming state.

"Ara.."

There was a light tapping on the glass.

"Um Shizuru are you okay you've been standing there for five minutes now." He said sounding concerned. "And is there a chance that you could open the door, it got locked when you left." he said smiling meekly.

Giving a light laugh Shizuru looked over to her supervising doctor and long time friend, and flipped the lock off.

"It looks like you've gotten into some trouble here Reito."

** ** **

"No!" the voice said irritated.

The younger girl giggled and taped her finger against her chin.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Really?" Alyssa teased "Because to me it looked like you were flirting with her."

Natsuki let out a scream of frustration as she stopped infront of the door she had been pacing infront of for the last 5 minutes.

That door was shaking violently now and only seamed to increase every second as they stood yelling infront of it.

"Okay we'll talk about this later." Alyssa said smirking at her friends frustration. "We do have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment." she finished pointing at the door behind her.

Just then the hinges on the door began to split at the door started to rip from its frame.

Quirking her eyebrow at her sister Natsuki asked a simple question.

"Grounds or vents?"

Looking up at the ceiling Alyssa gave an evil grin and nodded.

** ** **

"I think with that situation in hand it would be best if we all changed back into our normal clothes and prepared to leave." Reito announced to the staff after listening to Shizuru's view on the situation with the rest of the staff.

"Ara, is Reito saying that what we are wearing it not normal?" Shizuru smiled, trying to bring some light back to the serious feeling of the room.

There were a few light chuckles at the nurses filed into the dressing rooms at the back of the office to get clothes out of their lockers and change.

"I'll be right back Reito, I need to have a talk to you once I'm changed." Shizuru said quietly as she walked past Reito and followed the girls into the change rooms.

"Ah Tomoe?" Reito called as the green haired girl moved to follow Shizuru into the change rooms "Could I take a look at that wound on your neck, I need to bandage it before you get changed."

Tomoe made a move to say something but the look on the doctors' face told her she could not get out of it.

** ** ** **

The door flew across the hallway smashing against the wall piled with animated corpses. The bodies staggered in every direction as they searched of the source of the noise they had been hearing.

They saw nothing.

This wasn't because they only had 30% vision; it was because there was no one in the hallway.

Staggering down the corridor there was a loud bang and multiple bodies dropped to the floor twitching at their muscles deprived of fluids began to contract and expand rapidly.

There was another shot as Alyssa's arm and head popped down from the ceiling as she took down one of the figures with shot to the neck.

"Nat you have to teach me that trick with your pistols some time!" she pouted as her sister let lose another loud shot dropping four more bodies.

Natsuki's twin pistols were inherited from her father, he had tinkered with the spring and hammer to give them the maximum velocity you could without tearing your arm off with the recoil, and Natsuki's ability to fire both at once was what she had always called her 'training' so her arms would always stay strong.

_Yeah, _Alyssa smirked _she wasn't so happy about it the first time she did it, she ran off screaming for Miyu when she dislocated her shoulder and left arm._

Smirking Alyssa dropped her arm and shot another throwing it backwards as its chest exploded.

** ** **

Gun fire echoed through the halls of the hospital, and down in the dark, it the back rooms..

Something stirred.

*** *** **

"What was that?!" Reito yelled running over to the door of the nurses lockers. "Shizuru does that sound like gunfire to you!?"

Yanking the door open Shizuru shot out still in the process of throwing on her jacket and buttoning up her blouse.

"Yes it did!" she replied worriedly as she straitened her jacket letting her skirt brush her ankles as she strode quickly to the door and quickly looked out.

Something didn't feel right.

Stepping back into the room she locked the door and pulled down the blind.

Turning she spotted the remaining nurses filing out of the change rooms to dress.

Looking down at her clothes she curses herself on her choice of clothes.

"Its not turning out to be a good day for long skirts is it?" Reito said gesturing into the change rooms.

Dressed in a long sleave white blouse and a long grey skirt Shizuru pouted and pulled at her long black jacket and followed him with a huff.

Dr Kanzaki and head nurse Fujino had known each other for most of their lives.

They were childhood friends that had gone on to graduate in a top medical university together. This friendship they shared travelled to this day as Shizuru sat on a bench facing away from Reito as he changed behind her.

Shizuru frowned at the lockers as her mind raced as the occasional burst of bullets erupted in the distance.

"So do you think that its all under control?" Reito asked pulling up a pair of black jeans, hopping on one foot to pull then up. "We had been hearing the rumour of some form of madness and irrational thought in patients on the east coast, but I didn't want to startle the other nurses."

"They were dead. Then they woke up again." she whispered. Reito stopped in his hopping motions.

"Your sure?"

"Yes," she said quietly "Nurse Marguerite was assisting me with one of the patients with a bite from the Harada farm. He was connected to the heart rate monitor, he was yelling for someone to find his daughter and her friend."

Shizuru's voice became shaky

"He was crying. Telling me it wasn't his fault, and something about his wife, that she had changed, that the dogs had sensed something was wrong with her. He just collapsed then before he could say what happened to her. The machine was flat lining, there was no heart beat!" she said raising her voice

"I went over to get the board and mark off the times and chart documents, and Marguerite went over to settle his body and unhook the chords. Then.. he just woke up, about a minute in as I was getting ready to turn everything off he grabbed Tomoe was she was about to take off the last clip, the one monitoring the heart. It was still a flat line yet he got up! He got up and grabbed her! He bit her on the shoulder before I could pull her out off the room. He started following us, or trying to. It was like a puppet, his movements were so clumsy, he was tripping and falling everywhere!" running her hand down her face she signed

"I'm just happy we got out. He's still locked in there just like all the others. Locked in there banging away!"

Pulling Shizuru back against his chest he gave her a reassuring hug.

"It'll be okay, those people out there, they came to help. It'll be all okay." he whispered ruffling her hair and turning back to resume his dressing as he felt her sudden hysterics fade as she resumed her usual composed mask she often used when ever she got emotional, it had always worked for her.

Her 'mask ' as Reito called it. It was like a wall she had built around herself after her parents had died is a bush fire when she was 12. It was what had kept her together, not just to herself but to everyone around her.

Except for Reito, he could always tell when something had bothered her.

He was the brother she had always wanted.

"So.." he drew out as he pulled his shirt down and shrugged on a jumper. "What's this I hear about some hot chick in a skin tight suit, long hair, looks to kill for." he winked swaggering past Shizuru to lean against the lockers grinning at her.

"You think she might be interested?" he grinned sleeking his hair back with his hand as he struck a modelling pose tilting his head to stare at the ceiling.

"I saw her first." she giggled watching her friend deflate and drag himself over to slump down beside her.

"What about that other girl with her?" he asked bumping shoulders with her.

"Hmm I think she'd be to young for you."

"So that one in the leathers.."

"..Reito."

"Aww sharing is caring." he teased

"That was probably her girlfriend that she arrived with anyway." she sighed standing up and moving to open her locker.

"Well who know she might still call by for a check up after they're done." he chuckled.

"We can only dream." she laughed.

"I bet your wishing you'd trained to be a gynaecologist now." he winked moving backwards to avoid the playful swipe as she blushed at his comment.

"Reito that wasn't ni-"

Her words were cut off as a loud explosion blasted through the hospital.

Shizuru could have sworn she heard a scream as the blast erupted. She shivered at the thought.

Seconds later screams issued from the front room.

"What the hell was that?!" Reito yelled rushing to the front room.

Shizuru paused for a few seconds as the echoes from the blast cleared.

There was no resounding gunfire.

"Don't die on us." she whispered as she fled to the front room after Reito.

** ** ** **

Smoke poured down the hallways, broken glass and splintered wood was strewn across the floor as black markers streaked the walls along with decomposing flesh and blackening blood stains.

Shuffling and coughing was heard as a large smashed up door was pushed aside to reveal a dust covered and very pissed off Natsuki.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed kicking away the door as the shards of glass began sliding down to slice her fingers.

Leaning against the wall she ducked under a tattered light hanging by its last cord, raising her arm as the cord sparked and fizzed.

Coughing through the smoke she squinted at the figure infront of her as it got closer.

"Alyssa?!"

The figure began moving closer. But it was swaying slightly.

And was a tad to tall to be Alyssa.

"Shit!" she whispered scuttling backwards as she reached for her guns.

They weren't there.

"Oh crap!" she whined as the figure closed in.

In the common situation of flight or fight the decision was usually flight.

In this situation it was no different.

Turning Natsuki began running back the way she came scouring the ground and shadows as she ran

for any signs of weapons or attackers.

Suddenly something grabbed her foot, and she toppled to the ground.

Pulling her foot she rolled over to find a deformed and torn hand grasping her ankle.

Lashing out with her free foot she kicked at the hand, trying to shake it off.

Searching frantically she spotted a chair, well half a chair, within her reach.

Grasping the leg she brought it down on the pile of debris that hid the head and shoulders of her attacker.

Again and again and again.

Ironically enough the words running through her head almost made her chuckle.

_'Give him the chair girl! Give him the chair!'_

A sharp cracking sound disrupted her thoughts as she let out a little inner cheer, and yanked her foot free and scrabbled away.

Smashing the top half of the chair frame against the wall she was left holding something resembling a hoe.

Of the garden variety of course, I mean what would a ***cough* **moving on.

Clasping the remaining leg she struck down heavily with the sharp shard of seat attached upon the exposed neck of a passing figure. Letting out a strangled gasp it drop to the ground spasming.

"Were the hell is that girl?!" she muttered kicking a slab of ceiling plaster out of her way.

- - - 5 minutes earlier - - - - -

Everything had been going to plan, they were successfully thinning the hospitals 'patients' as it was almost time to climb down from the vents and do a ground sweep.

Then the unthinkable happened.

A really really tall man staggered out of one of the rooms.

That's when everything had gone to hell so to speak.

"Alyssa! Behind you!" Natsuki yelled leaning forward trying to shot the advancing Paul Bunyan of the zombie world.

Unfortunatly even at her size it was hard for people to move fast enough when hanging from a vent, and as Alyssa tried to pull up into the vent the back of her jacket caught on the edge of the vent snagging, and leaving her stuck.

Spotting the younger girls distress Natsuki dropped further in her vent, and having enough clearance around Alyssa, she managed to shoot the lurches knee out dropping him forward.

As he fell his arms waved forward violently and to both girls surprise he caught the barely of Alyssa's pistol.

The girl had unfortunatly let her pistol arm drop as she yanked furiously on her jacket. Leaving her arm exposed.

Grasping the muzzle he fell ripping Alyssa from the vent with him.

As she fell Alyssa felt one of the grenades she kept safely tied inside her jacket pull free with a small click rolling down the vent she was unwillingly exiting.

Well not so unwillingly now.

As soon as she hit the ground she fired blowing the hand free of her gun.

"H.I.V!" she screamed at Natsuki as she took off along the corridors back the way they had come.

H.I.V was one of the code words they had created for moments were by the time you shouted 'Holocaust in the vent!!', I mean by the time you'd have yelled that everyone would have know cause they'd be feeling it.

So to anyone else they would have been left wondering what the girl had meant by her comment.

But having had incidents happen in the past involving 'accidents' in the vents Natsuki knew exactly what she meant, and dropped straight out of the vent and took off after her sister.

As her feet hit the ground for her second step the door behind her burst off its hinges and threw her forward as the door ricocheted off the wall striking her in the back.

Crying out in pain she slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor with the burning and shredded door on top of her.

The grenade had be pulled free of its clip when it caught between Alyssa and the side of the vent. It was plucked from its pin like a grape from its stem and had begun a rolling decent down the first connected vent.

Which went straight into the only closed room that was still generating noise.

Fortunately for the occupants their minds had passed away long before, so they did not feel anything when the grenade dropped through the ripped up vent and landed behind them and the door.

In short BOOM!!

** *** *** **

TBC..

OMAKE!

Pulling free of the debris Natsuki took off down the corridor chair leg in hand.

Her clothes were ripped and torn, blood was running down her face from a long gash along her forehead, and from other cuts and gashes along her arms and back.

Suddenly she head a noise.

A dull flapping noise.

Stoping suddenly she looked around.

The noise stopped to.

Looking around suspiciously she took off running again.

The sound started again.

It sounded like someone was following her.

But who.

She stopped suddenly and looked around.

Nothing.

She took a step backwards and tripped.

Looking down at her feet she wondered what she had tripped on.

"Oh now that's just sad!" she stated shaking her right leg.

The hand form earlier flapped around with it.

The sound she had thought was from someone following her was simply a hand.

A hand that was still attached after her 'chair' incident.

And had just tripped her.

It was then that she spotted one of her guns lying not to far away.

Reaching back Natsuki stretched over and picked up the gun.

There was a brief sound of scuttling and she turned back with the hammer cocked, and a grin on her face.

"Time to meet your maker-" She stopped as she looked back to see the hand was gone.

A shiver ran up her spin as she stood up with her gun extended, letting her barrel quickly sweep the floor.

Placing both hands on the grip she began to slowly advance towards her destination. Then she saw them!

It was the hand!

And it had a friend!

A leg!

...wearing a sock and sandal.

She shuddered at the image, as the two crawled away, and off into another room.

Running after then she quickly closed and locked the door.

Shivering she holstered her gun and ran off to find Alyssa.

Unknown to her, that arm had a friend, and the leg had a brother.

And they were following her.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

END OMAKE


	5. Test Subject

Once again thanks to my REVIEWERS!!!

Yeah that's right I'm only thanking them! Cause I think you should at least review something if you're going to read it!

So cuddles to Komett, emtz95, and emoxsongxwriter.

And to the rest of you…

-_- Review!

** ** **

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 4.

** ** ** **

Test Subject

** ** ** **

"Sir we have a complication!"

"Quick pull the plug! Don't let it reach the frontal lobe!"

Bleached white lab jackets flapped about the mans ankles as he rushed towards his subordinates.

They were crowded around the life readings currently reading the travel and effect of the chemicals they were testing on the bodies in the tank.

The body was floating on its back in a pale blue liquid they had thickened to support the body better. Cords and tubing entwined around the arms chest and stomach of the body running up to the top of the tank and connecting to a side panel used for injecting test chemicals, antibiotics and basic sustenance for the bodies survival.

Red light bathed the room as emergency lights splashed the room in crimson.

"PULL IT OUT!!" he screamed, his feet pounding on the tiles as he raced towards the machine.

"Sir she's going into anthaphalactic shock!!" one of the men screamed flipped rapidly through some pages.

"JUST PULL THE CORDS!!!" he yelled as he got closer.

"But sir it'll kill the subject!"

Pushing the men aside he ripped the cords out of the machine, tearing them from the controls as the machine began blaring as sirens wailed.

The others began to scatter as the sirens wails increased and the thickened water began to bubble, shifting the suspended body up and down as if in a sea of waves.

As he reached for the last of the tubes security finally arrived seizing him and hauling him away from the controls, just as his ringers brushed the oxygen tubes.

"NO! Let me go!!" he screamed franticly pulling a tearing at the men that held him back. "We have to stop the experiment! The subject is getting unstable!"

Struggling frantically he tore himself from their grips, surging forward towards the last of the tubing and controls connected to the test subject.

"Joseph!" a young voice commanded. Halting the man in his steps. "My my my you've been a bad man Mr Greer. You mustn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

The blare of the sirens dies, and the lights stoped flashing and simply illuminated the room in a pulsing red.

The rooms first attendants swiftly moved back to the machine reconnecting wires, and writing up incident reports and such.

Yet the two men stood, each listening for the others words.

"Mr Homura this is wrong." Joseph spoke quietly, his back still to his employer. "We have done everything to her body. We have run all the tests. She is suffering."

"How did you come to that conclusion? She has never woken since her submersion." the man laughed cruelly. "The readings on her brain waves are not always accurate. So if your basing this of the brain observation, you are out of line!"

Joseph's hand curled into a fist and his jaw tightened.

"She was out colleague! Our friend! This isn't right Nagi!" he yelled turning to point angrily at Nagi

"She was a brilliant scientist, if not for her we wouldn't be here!"

"And that," Nagi replied coldly "is why we must keep her with us. We can learn so much from her. By studying her blood and tissue, injecting the n-"

He was silenced as Joseph struck out crashing his his against Nagi's jaw, sending the man stumbling backwards in an attempt to claim his footing.

"You monster! She was our mentor! She had a child, a family, a life! We have torn apart the lives of so many people by doing this! It must stop now!" he screamed pulling out a small pistol he had concealed in his lab coat.

"Are you going to shoot me Joseph?" he asked calmly "This is not all my doing alone. Who had it would be best to let her live, to learn from her so we could better understand the virus. You constructed this glass case. You put her in it. Like you would a dead butterfly in your frames. She is just like a subject for display. Because that is what she truly is. What ever was our friend is gone, she died the moment that knife entered her body. She then became this." he said sweeping his arm across the tank infront of him.

"She is just test subject now Joseph. Test subject -" his lips moved as he uttered her name, yet no sound was heard as Joseph fired his gun.

** ** ** ** ** **

"What the hell?! No seriously! What the hell!?"

"Whoa calm down!"

"I will not calm down! Get out of that vent now!"

A loud clatter sounded behind her and she spun around and reached for her guns.

"I think I'm going to stay down here." Alyssa replied crawling further back into the air vent in the wall.

Grasping air she suddenly remembered her guns being blown from her hands in her last 'explosive' incident.

Scanning the corridors she saw a small surgical dish roll out of the closest room as the door slowly opened.

"Crap!" she hissed ripping the grate from Alyssa's vent and gripped it tightly preparing to defend herself....with a vent door..

_'I really need to find my guns, or at least a crowbar! Or something constructive!'_ she mentally screamed.

** ** **

Back in the nurses office there was unrest as the nurses looked on an equally disturbing scene.

Dr Kanzaki and nurse Fujino were pacing back and forward in opposite directions mumbling to each other every few minutes.

The nurses looked on worriedly as they seldom saw the two medical officers worried about something to this extent.

But one young nurse was not paying attention to anything in the room as she stared out the glass as if off in a dream.

Blinking the nurse looked down worriedly biting her lip.

"Were are the others?" she asked shakily.

The two doctors stopped there pacing and looked suddenly to the young nurse who had spoken.

"Who are you referring to Miss Ho?"

"Mr Kurauchi, and Miss Higurashi, they aren't back yet." she whispered turning her eyes back to the door.

"Takeda and Wataru aren't back either!" another nurse piped up as she scanned the room.

Shizuru scuffed her foot on the carpet and looked away as Takeda was mentioned.

"Ah, Mr Takeda is standing guard at the entrance. He'll be back once he feels everything's safe." she said absently.

Noticing her actions a small smile tugged at the corner of Reito's lips.

Shizuru had never been a person who could handle sexist people. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been responsible for whatever reason Takeda couldn't be there.

"I think we should go looking for ev-" A loud scream shattered her calm demina as she jumped and spun around to gasp in horror at the figures staring in through the glass.

Looking through the glass, with prolonged jaws and misinformed ears were what could only be described as monsters.

** *** ** **

Natsuki glared at Alyssa.

Alyssa stared sheepishly at the ground scratching her cheek.

The young wheel bound woman starred in shock at them with her hands over her ears.

"Did yah have to?!" Natsuki asked folding her arms as she lent against the wall behind Alyssa.

"I just, kinda,.. panicked?" she said sheepishly.

The new comers eyes gazed along the corridors at the mass of destruction that had been left behind.

"Wh-what happened?" she stuttered as her hand moved to cover her mouth in shock.

"Just a little redecoration." Alyssa murmured crawling out of the vent and yanking her jacket down.

Then pulling her gun out she sent a quick blast down the corridor slamming a gimping body into the wall, and coating the windows in the black blood splattering thickly from its headless body.

"And rehiring." Natsuki said moving over to the woman siting in her wheelchair staring at the black blood in shock.

"Th-thats not natural!" she yelled looking at the body.

"Yeah some unnatural things are happening at the moment. What were you put in the hospital for?" she asked moving carefully beside the woman, gripping the vent cover securely.

"I fell." she whispered, her eyes darting away from the body and towards the exit. "Were is everyone? They aren't all dead are they?"

Giving the girl a suspicious look Natsuki did a quick scan of her body for any bites or cuts.

Nodding the all clear to Alyssa she began walking back the way she had come, kicking debris out of the way in search for her guns.

"I think it would be best if we got out of here. Do you have crutches?" Alyssa asked moving behind the girl to slowly push her down the hall behind the huffing girl.

"No, my leg is broken in three different places. I've been here for two weeks already, thrust me I'm not going to be getting out of this chair any time soon." she sighed.

"Oh I'm Nina." she said looking back at Alyssa and extending her hand to shake.

"I'm Alyssa," she replied shaking the woman's hand "and that," she pointed towards Natsuki.

Whom was in the middle of ripping a small cupboard out of the wall.

"is Natsuki."

A loud crash greeted them as the cupboared came free dragging with it a large chunk of plaster and nine inches of the local water system.

...

Staring blankly at the scene before them, Natsuki was knocked off her feet by a sudden burst of water and sat glaring at the wall.

"Oh sod off!" She yelled

The two girls stoped in their steps and choose to keep silent whilst their companion began cursing as she squelched down the hall.

*** *** ***

_When I first met her, she was like an angel in black. _

_Her wings closed and sealed, much like her heart._

_Her black wings faded as mine grew stronger. She was always there to catch me when I fell._

_She in my angel, my last protector, she is the one that made me strong again._

** **

When I first met her she called me an angel, I was more like a devil.

She said my wings were simply broken, I told her I simply did not wish to fly.

She strapped and straightened what I held bent and broken.

Her kind words strengthened me, my silence protected her.

Together we grew our wings in white, but I will always dye my own black to protect her.

** **

TBC..

** **

So can anyone guess who's POV's those two last sections belong to.

Cuddles to who ever guess's it

** ** **

OMAKE!!

** ** ** **

Joseph walled into the labs main testing room and froze.

There is a large clear tank filled with thick blue liquid, the tank used for holding their most valuable specimen, was a figure.

A figure wearing bright green swimming trunks and a set of vibrant yellow snorkels.

"...."

Joseph's hand flew upwards to cover his face as he let out a quiet sob.

"NAGI! GET OUT OF THE TANK!!" He yelled whipping his hand up and over his forehead.

Looking over to him the young man smiled and waved as he swum to the surface.

"Were is she?!" he demanded pointing at the tank that had held their specimen.

Surfacing Nagi pulled up his snorkels and leaned over the edge of the tank grinning happily.

A polite cough sounded from the side of the room.

Turning to the side Joseph gasped at the smiling woman siting brightly in one of the office chairs wearing a lab jacket and clasping a warm mug of coffee in her hands.

"..."

"NAGI!!!!"

** ** **


	6. WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!

Thanks to all the reviewers ^^

Now last chapter I set a challenge for my readers ... -_- no one has tried.. thus I will not rite an omake, if anyone try's and gets it correct I'll make sure to write two omakes next time ^^

until then, read and enjoy XD

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 5.

** ** ** **

The hot stream of there breath fogged against the window. Their piercing discoloured eyes stared in longingly as their tongues lolled out of their mouth beside the elongated jaws.

Their backs curved and shaped in a grotesque sickle shape, whilst their arms were bend in more places than they should have.

Their pants were torn at the back, displaying a grotesque and unnatural lengthened tail bone.

As the figures paced awkwardly infront of the door a group of faces stare back unmoving.

Inside the room Shizuru and Reito stared back at the figure with widened eyes.

As teenagers they had watched many many horror movies, and the one thing that Shizuru now took into play was that she had been a werewolf fan.

Until now.

But their history with horror had taught them a few things about the supernatural. It was a kill or be killed situation.

"Hocky anyone?" Reito whispered as the corner of his mouth curved into a wicked smirk.

Slowly moving backwards towards the locker room Reito and Shizuru whispered to everyone to stay still.

Ducking into the locker room Reito rushed to the back of the room to collect the teams hockey stick. For once there stupid spring sports against the burns ward in the next town had left them with something of use.

Hockey sticks.

** ** ** **

"I found one!" she yelled excitedly as she pulled a large plate of plaster off a squashed up medical trolley.

The sound of wheels approached her as she held her prized weapon excitedly in the air.

"Hooray for you." Alyssa dead panned "Thou I still think the vent went wonderfully with your new clothing range."

huffing at her sister Natsuki turned back to her prized position, well one of them.

After experiencing a military grenades power first hand, and then taking on a small horde of the remanning staff with a chair leg, Natsuki's clothes would in the least be called dishevelled.

She was missing half a sleave on her left arm, a patch at her ribs, most of the clothe off her right calf and many tears and rips in between. Whilst dirt streaks and small cuts from rubble had also had there impact on her it was the fact she had also managed to get soaked that had pushed her past her boiling point. So the discovery of one of her guns had been pure heaven for the biker.

Speaking of which.

"Oh no." Natsuki groaned as she haltered in her tracks. "I left my helmet at the front door."

"Helmet?" Nina asked puzzled.

"Well Natsuki rides a motorbike, thus the leathers. You didn't think she just wore then for personal enjoyment did you. But then again for all I know you could be into all that kinky stuff eh Natsuki-chan?" Alyssa pondered as both Nina and Natsuki began to turn red.

"Well either way you should head back to the front of the hospital and collect your helmet." Alyssa continued before anything could be said "You can round up the other nurses and meet us at the truck. Nina's wheel chair wont making it back through the way we came so I'll take her out through the exit up ahead."

Natsuki frowned as she ran through the problems that could occur with the plan.

"But what about ou-"

"I took note of the population board and the areas location when we got here. At most I might find four or five outside. I can handle it, just go play hero and save those others, I heard screaming before so I think they might have some remakes of the human race up there way." Alyssa interrupted a light smile on her face "But remember if you get in trouble, trip one." she added with a playful look on her face as she winked.

Letting out an annoyed sign Natsuki holstered her gun and looked from the exit sign to Alyssa before giving her a nod.

"Okay well see yah in a few. Oh and you might need this." Alyssa said passing Natsuki her second gun as she moved towards the exit.

"Hey when did you find this?!" Natsuki asked looking at her gun questioningly.

"Meh, Nina spotted it when you tripped over that rusty pipe line a few minutes ago. I thought it would be much more fun to keep it and watch you keep looking."

With that final comment Alyssa wheeled Nina off towards the exit leaving Natsuki to head to the front entrance.

** ** ** **

"Pass them out slowly." Reito whispered to Shizuru and Erstin as he passed them the sticks he was bringing to the room.

After the shifting of positions and hushed whispers, and a little bit of quiet sobbing, they were ready!

Armed with two sticks each Shizuru and Reito stared calmly out the glass as the crossbreed moved back into view. Once it had moved again to continue its paces Reito nodded to Shizuru as the issued everyone together.

"We have to get out of here. If we get out whilst its on the opposite side of the door we can make a dash for the back exit to the car park." Shizuru whispered as most of the nurses nodded in agreement.

"But what about that monster?!" one of the interns piped up "And what do you mean 'IF'!"

Rolling his eyes Reito chuckled "Well that would be for 'if' we wanted to use this plan or think of another. As for our beastie, I think I can han-"

"We." Shizuru interrupted "We will take care of our beastie."

Reito opened his mouth to object but Shizuru gave him a look that told him he would be wasting his breath trying to talk her out of it.

"WE have the most experience with these kind of creatures, so we'll be fine." Shizuru said smiling brightly to calm the panicking staff.

"Well should we stick with this idea and aim for the car parks?" Reito asked taping his stick against shoulder.

"But what about the others?" Erstin asked looking back to the door, only to freeze upon seeing what was looking back at her.

The beast tried to open its jaws as it released a disgusting gurgled growl spewing black blood and a pussy yellow liquid from its jaws. Then as it reached a twisted and bent fore arm its clawed hand paused as it turned its head awkwardly to the side as if listening for something.

Its eyes darted to the side as its body tried to follow suit at a much slower pace. Then it was suddenly thrown backwards as a blur passed the door.

There was a collective gasp as two more crossbreeds hobbled slowly over past the window after the first one and what ever threw it back.

"I'm sure the girls will be okay, they were armed, and closer to the exits." Shizuru said quietly as she unknowingly tightened her grip on her sticks.

"I meant Takumi, Kazuya and Akane. Oh and Takeda I supo-"

"What do you mean?!" Shizuru asked sharply as she quickly did a mental count of everyone in the room. "Why aren't they here? They came back before me!"

The room was suddenly quiet as Shizuru looked at the shocked and scared faces of the staff before her.

They she realised.

They were not looking at her, but past her.

Turning she looked to the door.

Straight into the eyes of a monster.

A crazed creature with thick brown hair covering its exposed and ripped flesh. With a twisted and bent nose, and raged over bite causing the loser jaw to be unseen.

An ugly scary canine like creature, with ripped clothes and a name tag that read 'Takumi Tokiha'"

** ** ** **

*shuffle*

*crash *

_'What was that?!'_

** ** ** **

The gunshot echoed throughout the room, frozen in a state of shock. Then a loud ear-piercing scream shattered the silence and the room was once again bathed in crimson.

"SHIT!" Nagi cursed ripping his fingers through his short white hair as he spun around to stare at the victim of the bullets path.

He took a shakily step back as another, quieter; scream was ripped from the tank before him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" he screamed, his nails digging into his scalp as his body began to crumply as he fell to his knees before the tank.

Crimson wisps began seeping and spreading through the congealed liquid as it mixed with the blue glue like paste as it oozed from the bullet hole in the glass as it began thinning into a watery spurt.

The body once floating relaxed and open was now clutched itself violently as it kept it body locking in coarse tight foetal position clutching at its stomach, its mouth opening and closing as it attempted to scream.

But as blood began to haze the liquid surrounding the figures head, the blue liquid began to fill and engulf the figures mouth and nostrils as it scratched the tubes and mask from its face.

"..she can't breath?" Joseph whispered watching the figure thrashed her head to the side as she clutched her knees to its chest whilst wrapping her hands around her stomach pulling on the skin as she pressed against the now gaping hole as blood pumped from the wound.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" Nagi yelled in fury. Spittle flew from his mouth as he thrust his finger in Joseph's direction.

The men whom had entered with Nagi quickly took his colleague by the shoulders and chest dragging him from the room as he struggled feebly against their combined greater strength.

"You cant stop this, its already started!" he laughed as he was hauled out the lab doors "You have to let her out! She's the only one who can fix this!!"

Sighing Nagi turned back to the tank running his fingers over the surface of the tank he slid his thumb through the thin spurt of crimson water coursing over his fingers as she lent his head against the tank.

"What are we going to do with you now?"

Suddenly the crimson water began to get darker as the water streamed faster. Looking up in shook Nagi watched as the woman in the tank began to move violently.

Arching her back her jaws opened and with a last attempt to she released a primal scream of pain, releasing a bubble of blood and gasses that slowly moved upwards to the surface of the tank as the body went slack and began to slowly sink.

Fumbling with his coat he reached for his phone in an attempt to call for assistance. Just as he managed to pull it out, a lab technician rushed into the room.

Staring at the figure in the tank her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god!" she gasped covering her mouth as she looked at the scene before her.

The lab was in the state of a small war zone, bottles and cords were torn and broken whilst sparks flew form the machine at the side of the tank.

"I'll get the boys!" she yelled fleeing the room in search of her co-workers.

'The boys' were the group of technical experts on 'The Tanks' side of the labs. They were in charge of all maintenance and alterations to the tanks life monitoring and survival settings. In short their knowledge in medical and mechanical life preservation skills were what kept the woman in the tank able to survive in a habitat that allowed her to heal and grow.

Throwing the phone across the room Nagi screamed in anger as a high pitched siren added to the lights and horn show through out the lab.

The sound of rushing wheels echoed into the room as small group in lab jackets rushed into the room pushing a large shielded container that resembled a human sized oven from a science fiction movie. The boys had arrived.

"Sir we need to bring her from submersion!" the leader said striding forward with a bored chart of schematics and vital records, as his group quickly dispatched to empty and deconstruct the tank.

After a few chased movements the tank was left empty, much like the room as the body was shifted sealed and wheeled away to another section of the lab.

The lab was silent as Mr Homura sat hunched on the cement against the empty tank, his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

** ** ** **

TBC..

*** *** ***

So who's in the tank? O.O dun dun dun!

Now everyone go review, I'm off to hunt down the kangaroo that jumped me on Monday .

Bye ^^


	7. Alone in the Dark with

Hello everyone and welcome back for another enjoyable chapter of blood, guns and laughter.

Please enjoy as the story beings to take shape as more questions are asked…. And less are answered.., ***sweatdrop***

And a thank you to Blue-Cola whom has a guess the POV's from Chapter 5. All you others should follow the example that Blue-Cola has set -_-

That is all.

** ** **

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 6.

** ** **

_It was dark._

_But why panic, it's always dark?_

_But something isn't right._

_There is something in the dark._

_Something that shouldn't be there, images that should be lost._

_The burn in my stomach, the clench of my throat._

_A scream ripped from me was like a wave of fresh air._

_There is something in my throat, I can't breath!_

_I hear voices, and panic._

_But the darkness is back again._

_But it leaves me with one image..._

_A young girl, holding onto handfuls of hair sat on someone's shoulders, a happy smile on her face as the figure holding her reached up to tousle her golden hair._

_My daughter…?_

** ** **

"T-Takumi?!" one of the younger nurses stuttered.

The beast tilted his head and one of his ears gave a disgusting grinding twitch of cartilage grinding together.

As the former Takumi raised his twisted claw like hands to scrap the glass there was a loud bang and he jerked away looking back up the hall from were he had come.

Taking a cautious look back at the nurses he moved back up the hall towards the loud sound.

As soon as he was gone from sight Reito began moving everyone to the locker room.

"If they can't see us they might ignore us for the moment." He whispered navigating the group into the room.

"T-that can't have been him!? That was a beast! A monster!" one of the nurses wailed snatching hold of the woman next to her. Patting her colleges back reassuringly, the nurse gave Retio a quizzical look.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he signed and moved to sit across from Shizuru on the end bench.

"Is it just me or is this turning into a bad horror movie?" Shizuru asked, a half-hearted smile on her lips.

"I refuse to believe that. Well at least until I see a vampire." Reito joked trying to relieve the tension in the air.

All that got him were a few glares and a halfhearted laugh.

** ** **

Pushing the emergency doors open Alyssa helped guide Nina out the doors and towards the tank sized military truck parked next to a large tree.

"Now this is the way to travel." Nina whistled rolling herself over to the vehicle.

"Yep." Alyssa grinned tapping the hood. "This puppy's is one of the militaries old wolf armoured vehicles. She's one of the best things to have in situations like these."

Looking at the vehicle closer after hearing the word 'military' Nina gave a confused frown.

"So your with the military?"

Walking to the back of the truck Alyssa gave an innocent smile as she disappeared from view around the side.

"Not exactly."

With a worrying glance around Nina followed Alyssa to the back of the 'wolf'.

** ** **

"Um.. Reito?"

"Yes?"

Plucking at the side of her skirt Shizuru smiled over at her friend.

"Do you have a spare pair of pants in your locker? I don't think I'll be able to move well enough in this skirt if we have to fight, its to long."

Chuckling Reito left the room and came back with a huge grin and a pair of scissors.

"I think I have a solution." he replied with a wink.

--- 5 minutes later ---

"Are you getting me back for that time I cut the back out of your jeans at summer camp?" Shizuru said nervously as she tugged down on the new edge of the skirt.

"But I thought you liked min skirts?" Reito said sounding slightly concerned "Oh wait that was me!" he exclaimed with a massive grin.

Shizuru just glared,.. and tugged her shirt again.

"Just be happy you can pull it off." Reito said with a smile "It'll be very easy for you to move in as well."

Ducking as she raised her hockey stick he scuttled out of the locker room.

** ** **

Jogging down the corridor Natsuki paused as a loud bang was heard followed by the sound of glass breaking. Griping her pistols tightly she moved along the corridor and down to her right as sounds of crunching and wet ripping echoed down the hall.

Moving through the dark halls Natsuki froze as the lights at the corner before her began to flicker, leading to a t section in the halls, and were the flickering light dulled she realised that the lights down the left had all gone out.

A shiver ran down her spine as she neared the corner. Flexing her hands she griped the guns tightly and turned the corner with her gun held infront of her in challenge.

Through the darkness a low gurgled growl came, and the sounds stoped.

A soft thump was heard as something dropped in the darkness.

Backing away slowly Natsuki moved further back, into the well-lit corridor as her thumb touched the pistols hammers slowly clicking them back.

Another growl came from the shadows, deeper and more threatening soft thumping and sharp scratching sounds began as what ever was in the shadows began moving towards her.

As the slow game of cat and mouse continued Natsuki stepped back only to hear another strange sound coming from behind her.

Keeping her gun steady at her target she quickly looked behind her to find a large hulking beast crawling down the hall. Its twisted limbs forcing it to lean against the walls for support as its beady eyes stared hungrily at her.

Swinging her left arm from her previous target Natsuki stood with each arm extended in the opposite directions as both creatures moved closer.

She didn't know why she hadn't fired yet, but some strange curiosity kept her from squeezing either triggers till her first target revealed itself from the shadows.

So as a crimson matted paw appeared, followed quickly by a snarling and scared snout. Dark and cloudy eyes watched her unseeing as they moved from the shadows letting the light expose it for what it truly was.

Eyes widening Natsuki's arms dropped as she leaned back against the wall is shock. Only one word escaped her lips in a fearful whispered question.

"Duran?"

** ** **

TBC…

Oh and for those who mentioned this in last chapters reviews, I wanted to say the creatures running around are not werewolves. But more on them well be revealed …eventually ***evil grin***


	8. Hell hound?

Now readers I've heard some upsetting news that people are flaming other writers just because they don't like the pairings.

I think this is very rude and callous of them, now I hope no of you have been involved because I will be looking up those names shortly. And if any of you are responsible for harsh flames upon my little sisters stories I will be forced to start a name and shame list -.-

Now onwards! Oh and the two POV's that I wrote a few chapters back were of Natsuki and Alyssa, thanks to those whom bothered to guess, it was much appreciated, to those whom didn't -.- tsk tsk tsk.

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 7.

Hell hound?

** ** **

'_Duran?'_

As Natsuki stood in a daze the beast slumped on the wall beside her began to move faster seeing an advantage.

As it pushed itself across the hall at her it let out a gurgled growl, raising its mangled claws its bones crackled and popped as the cartilage and bone was not prepared for its movements.

But Natsuki was numb to everything around her but the raged dog before her.

But hearing the growl she looked up as she felt a heated breath brush her cheek.

Shrieking in horror Natsuki instinctively brought up her arms to protect herself as the beast launched himself at her.

But as the beasts' claws barely scrapped her arms there was a sudden gush of air blew across her face as the predator was thrown down the hall and pinned to the ground by 'Duran'.

A sad smile spread on Natsuki's face as she slowly lowered her arms.

Duran had the beast on the ground and both were creating sickly howling and yelping sounds as they tore at each other in an attempt at victory.

Watching the grotesque battle Natsuki began to slowly back away as her presence seemed no longer noted by the creatures.

But as she continued walking backwards, her eyes never leaving the fight, she felt the ground become slippery and realised she was walking into the darkness that Duran had emerged from.

As she turned to look back at what she would step on a blood curdling howl echoed through the building as Duran stood triumphantly over his kill as its black clotted blood dripped from his jaws.

Natsuki froze as his head turned slowly in her direction.

** **

Tapping her feet in irritation Shizuru looked towards the door way and then back to her feet. Suddenly a shriek echoed down the corridor and she bolted from her seat and to the door with Retio behind her whispering for everyone to stay put.

The lights were out.

The lights only went out when an emergency exit had been breached.

This could be there chance.

"Reito!"

"I know, I'll get the girls, you watch for any movement." Reito whispered rushing back into the locker room giving hushed orders to the nurses.

Just as Shizuru began to open the door a loud howl echoed through the corridor, and she froze.

In the back she also heard many gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

In her mind the only thing she could think was.

'_Oh we are SO screwed!'_

** ** **

"Alyssa did you hear that?" Nina asked quietly as Alyssa moved quickly in the back of the 'wolf'.

Alyssa froze in her steps.

"Was that a howl?" Alyssa said, her voice barely a whisper as her body remained unmoving.

Nina turned her wheel chair around to look back at the hospital as a shiver ran up her spine.

This did not have a good feeling about it.

"Yeah." Nina drew out worriedly "Now's about the time I would really love to be off the ground. 'Cause what ever 'that' was sounded an awful lot like some kind of dog or dingo."

Unknown to Nina, whom continued to watch the hospital nervously, Alyssa had finally moved and was running her hand over her hair and pulling it back to tie it up, an expressionless look on her face.

"Okay." she finally said pushing a large metal trunk under a row of barrack seats that lined the back of the truck. "Back up a bit and I'll pull your chair up into the back."

** ** **

_'Duran?!' a young voice called out 'DURAN!!'_

_'Grrr where did that dog go?!' the girl scowled as she pushed through low bushes and scrub in her search for the dog._

_'Sis!' an excited voice called out, and a young girl bounded through the bushes and barrelled into the older girls side._

_The sudden addition to her body mass sent the girl flailing into the bushes with the younger girl still attached._

_Landing in a large bush the girl glared down at her giggling sister and scowled as a happy yip sounded as her only warning from the giant flying dog head in straight for them._

_'ABANDON SHIP!' the little girl giggled rolling off her sister and off into the bush and out of site._

_Left unprotected, no longer protected by her little sister like padding she was going to take a hit._

_'NOO!' she yelled her arms flailing infront of her as the dogs excited drool covered face zoomed in. His paws ploughed into her abdomen and she unleased a gush of air that left her momentarily breathless._

_The dog gave no notice top this as he began planting sloppy puppy kisses all over her face._

_'Wa-wait..stop!' she wheezed trying to cover her face to protect it from the puppy love being unleashed upon her._

_'Aww isn't that cute.' _

_The girl flushed as a woman, her face obscured by the sunlight behind he, pushed through the shrubbery and crouched before her coxing the dog from his victim._

_'Well aren't you two as thick as thieves. I swear that dog wont go anywhere without you.' she said laughing as the dog refused to move from his place on the girls stomach._

_'MUMMY!' an excited voice yelled as a small bundle of sticks and blonde hair flew from the shrub diving into the arms of the unexpected woman._

_The two fell back laughing as another girl emerged from the scrub._

_Suddenly the laughter stoped and Duran jumped from his masters lap to stand poised for attack as a curious growl echoed from his throat._

_'Doctor it is time for you to return. They are asking about the test subjects.' The woman said in a monotone voice, it was so barren of emotion that the dog seemed puzzled on his treat._

_'Duran, come here, and stop growling at the Commander.' the older girl coaxed pulling herself from the bush and crouching next to Duran as he continued to growl at the new arrival._

_'Its because of my clothes, the sent is different because of lab. That's why he's confused, I don't smell natural to him anymore.' a strange smile graced her lips, it seemed unnatural and stiff on her lips. 'Now Doctor we must leave, I will wait for you in the vehicle. Please hurry.'_

_Turing she disappeared back into the scrub as they looked at each other in confusion._

_'Do you really have to go?' the little girl asked clinging to her mothers leg._

_Chuckling she smoothed the child's golden locks, brushing the sticks and leaves out, smiling at the two girls._

_'Unfortunatly what the Commander said is true, so I'll have to go back to work and see what the those pesky lab boys have done wrong since I left.' she chuckled 'Now I want you to both go back inside and play with daddy, he should be up from his nap now, and if he isn't' she gave a playful smirk ' you know what to do.'_

_The girls nodded in unison, smiling like mischievous imps as they raced off thought the shrubs towards the house._

_'Oh and Alyssa! Don't use any glue this time!' she yelled after the girls, still smiling she sighed in frustration at the laughter she could here from the two girls racing towards the quaint little cottage looming in the distance._

_Frowning she turned and began walking to the truck were she knew the Commander would be waiting._

_** ** ** ** _

Gripping the hockey sticks tightly Shizuru lent against the door peering out at the hall looking for any unusual…wait slash that, for any unnatural movement.

"Alright it looks clear." she whispered to the girls turning back to look at her 'army'.

Each nurse had equipped herself with a hockey stick and some had even bothered to find a random shin guard or two, altogether they looked like a strong, dependable group of...uneasy shaken little girls.

Signing Shizuru turned back to the hall.

She couldn't blame them for looking scared; this was turning into something from a horror movie.

BUT all movies have happy endings!

…

Well except that one with the boat and the island and the-_STOP it! _Shizuru cursed as her mind began going through all the unhappy endings from movies she'd seen.

Pouting she looked back at the group and only then did she notice something.

"Where's Tomoe?"

** ** ** **

Emotions raced through Natsuki's system as her hand sat shakily on the gun at her back.

Duran was her dog, her big loveable puppy. She'd had him since she'd been little.

To look at him now, cut and bleeding, his face pulled back in a horrible snarl.

..a snarl directed at her.

She unclipped the gun with a soft click.

Duran's ears flicked as he heard the sound.

Looking into his eyes she knew she had to do it.

She could! She was brave! She'd saved people from hordes of the dead!

From the clutches of these evil creatures that hungered for the blood and flesh of the living!

She could shoot this ragged and unnatural dog!

....the dog she had rescued from a box in the rain....the dog that had saved her from a creek when she was drowning....the dog she had grow to care and love for like a brother.....her dog, the only one that wouldn't cry, or laugh, or joke when she told him everything she feared.....her dog, her Duran that had kept her warm at night and stoped the bad men that tried to take her away from him.

Her Duran.

Silent tears hung in the corner of her eyes as she whispered to him, her Duran, her big strong boy.

"I'm sorry."

Screwing her eyes shut she tore her gun from its holster and fired.

** ** ** **

OMAKE!

Reito had been standing with Shizuru keeping guard when another strange sound was heard from the back locker room.

"Was that a moan?" Reito asked raising his eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the doorway.

A few seconds later Erstin shot out of the room her short blond hair ruffled and unruly whilst her clothes looked like she had fought her closet in the dark as her shirt was half unbuttoned and she seemed to be missing a shoe.

"What's going on in there?!" Reito questioned pointing at the room Erstin had emerged from.

The expression that flashed across her face was something between a blush and a grimace as she looked back over her shoulder.

"I think its some kind of weird surgical mass orgy back there, I only just escaped before someone pulled me into it!" she exclaimed staggering over to fall into a seat next to Shizuru.

"Okay don't tell me. Tomoe started it." Shizuru said with a scowl.

Behind them Reito loosened his tie and pulled it off as he ran into the change room throwing it behind him.

Shizuru and Erstin sat in a uncomfortable moan filled room nervously playing with there hands.

Then a scream filled the room and one of the women cried out in panic.

"Cannibal! She's a cannibal!"

Shizuru cocked her eyebrow and shot Erstin a strange look.

"Words are not needed Shizuru, not at all." Erstin said shuddering.

Unknown to them the screams they hear were not from any thing remotely enjoyable.

For Tomoe's bite had started to effect her thinking.

And right now all she could think about was flesh, flesh and blood...

** ** **

TBC...

So what does everyone think? Oh and who should the other nurses be? I'm still pondering if I should let them live, and if I should give them names ^^

Anyway.. R and R peoples XD


	9. 999

Seriously would it kill some of you people to review -.-

*** *** *** ***

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 8.

** ** **

As gunshots filled the air the office doors flew open and nurses erupted from the room hockey sticks held high mimicking their leader as they raced down the corridors towards the side exit.

Griping his hockey sticks firmly Reito's eyes searched every corner as he led the girls to freedom.

Shizuru on the other had stood at the back of the line holding the door open as she scanned the halls for movement.

She had agreed that they should, in the words of a young orderly nicknamed Daph, to _"Get the fuck out of here man!"_

-- 5 minutes ago ---

"All of you get to the door and get ready to run. Reito!" she called spinning to face him. "Stop calling her I'll get Tomoe in a minute. Look I want you to lead the girls out of here."

Her crimson eyes flashed as she watched his puzzled expression.

"But what about you?"

"Well I intend to follow behind and protect us from any attacks from behind." Shizuru said with a cheery smile "And you Reito as our big strong man about the office, you will lead the escape as you are the strongest here."

The glint in her eyes dared him to argue with her.

With a gulp he straightened himself and nodded.

"Alright everyone ready!"

-- Present --

Looking back at Shizuru for confirmation he saw her nod, and he grimaced.

Urging the girls' forwards he began jogging for the hall.

A clatter behind him froze the group in their footsteps.

Turning he frowned at the surprised look of Shizuru's face as the woman looked into the office.

She looked back at him as silence filled the air once more, and flicked her wrist indicating for him to continue on.

As he turned to continue a creature lashed out of the darkness pushing past him and fleeing down the corridor past Shizuru.

The creature was fleeing from something.

Something it seemed to fear.

Then it stoped as if sensing it has passed something it shouldn't have.

Shizuru.

"RUN!" she screamed spinning from the door to smash the creature across the jaw with one of her sticks whilst spinning her left arm out and throwing the end of her other stick into the beasts abdomen in an attempt to wind or knock the creature back and away from the others.

As the nurses surged forward, half by order and the rest by fear, Reito tried to push past them, to go back and help his friend.

"Shizuru!" He yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to get to the back of the group.

"Stop it Reito!" she yelled jumping back to avoid a jarring and broken swipe the creature tried to set upon her. "Get them out of here! Protect the girls! I'll be fine!"

To add emphasis, she spun to the side and cracked both sticks down to club the creature over the head and neck bringing it to its knees.

"We have to trust her, right now we all need to get out of here." Erstin said softly pulling Reito back away from the fight. "Once we get everyone out we'll come back."

** ** **

Siting calmly on the floor of the truck with her feet swinging idly off the edge Alyssa stared calmly into the scrub.

Beside her legs Nina sat content to fiddle with an old tear on the arm rest of her wheelchair.

The wheel chair that was still on the ground with its back to the truck.

"She'll be here soon. She's probably helping get the others get out." she pauses as an idea crossed her mind, and she released an irritated sigh "Or she got sidetracked and's shooting up a storm in there."

A quiet 'Oh' was heard followed by a _rip_ and a sheepish smile from Nina as Alyssa looked down at a large strip of missing vinyl on Nina's wheel chair.

_'Why me?' _Alyssa sighed as she looked down at Nina's chair _'If only I was stronger, like ne-chan.'_

After numerous failed attempts of trying to lift Nina and her wheelchair the odd three feet off the ground and into the back of the truck they had given up and chosen to wait for assistance.

In the form of a woman with muscles and a tight bike suit.

** ** **

Squeezing the trigger over and over again Natsuki realised that no sound was issued as she tried to fire the gun again.

Her hands stayed raised as the silence was filled with her heavy panting and the soft ping of a bullet shell bouncing along the ground.

She refused to open her eyes.

She refused to see what she had done, whom she had shot, whom she had killed.

Her arms slowly lowered and her breathes slowed as she began to regain her composure.

Spinning on her heel she began to walk away from the slain-, no murdered creature.

Touching the sides of her holsters she released a fresh clip to replace her empty ones as they slid back into their holsters.

Slowly opening her eyes she took in her new surroundings as she began to walk faster down the hall.

Then she heard it.

A sound that made her every motion and function shut down and freeze.

A whimper.

A very animal whimper.

Not unlike that of an injured puppy.

Running a shaky hand over her hair, brushing stray strands from her face Natsuki's breath shuddered through her body.

She bit down on her bottom lip, her hands gripping on her holsters tightly to keep from shaking.

The whine came again, more urgent and pained than before.

Against the messages her brain was battling over Natsuki's heart thumped louder in her discission.

"Just wait a little bit, I'll be right back." she whispered as she took off down the hall.

** ** **

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the empty halls.

Strong powerful strides carried them forward, tailcoats swishing as they trailed behind their impatient wearers.

Doors were thrown open as they searched through the rooms of startled workers.

Looking for one person.

"Can I help you?" a dark teasing tone nipped at the edge of the voice.

A group of straight backed 'desk jockeys' as the night staff called them, turned stiffly to stare coldly at the speaker.

They all seemed very....emotionless and ridged, like a fleshly starched shirt, and probably half its personality.

"Mr Homura I presume?"

One of the men, the leaderish looking one.

Well the one with the most pens in his front pocket.

"Well you obviously need to update your movie collection, I didn't see you hack through a jungle to find me." Mr Homura said smirking casually.

The pen man's cheeks flushed as his eyes sharpened on the man before him.

"We were sent here to gather the data and reports on the incident that occurred with Mr Greer." he said stiffly as he reached up to adjust his tiny spectacles.

_'This is like revenge of the nerds all over again.'_ Nagi sighed as he looked at the men with a bored expression.

"Follow me." he said, turning to walk quickly through a series of doors with sharp turns and twists.

As the men scampered to catch up to him Nagi's mind began to run through everything he'd had to conceal and cover up so that his _'projects'_ remained undisturbed.

But unfortunatly nothing ever goes as planned.

"We also have papers containing orders for the submission of some of your laboratory experiments."

Nagi froze in his step, and the others quickly caught up to him.

"They have strong demands for an experiment labelled, um.." the pen man fumbled with some papers quickly looking for the projects code.

"999" a voice whispered.

Stuffing his papers back in his brief case the man looked back to Nagi smiling slightly.

"Yes that's the one, how did you know that was the one we were after?"

Nagi remained unmoving as his eyes widened taking a rabbit in the headlights expression.

"I didn't." he whispered "I didn't say anything."

Slowly the men looked at each other uneasily.

They were shore it was he whom had spoken. But then again they had heard that Mr Homura was a tad on the strange side.

"Well then moving on. Can we see the subject now?"

Nagi nodded dumbly, not moving from his place as he seemed to be staring off at the distant ceiling behind them.

"Why is it labelled _999_ anyway?" one of the younger men asked looking at 'the pen man', as it seemed that Mr Homura was not interested in answering. "Is it some kind of filling system?"

Then they heard it, a voice that sent chills through their veins as a soft _TINK_ of metal echoed behind them.

"No, its a 'cause I'm evil. Evil in a fucked up way."

_*** *** ***_

_TBC.._

So any guesses who 999 is?

Please read and review peoples!!!


	10. This ain’t no wonder land

SHIZAM!! New chapter!!! Who loves me ;p! Well enjoy my twisted-ness of the new chappie XD

Enjoy kiddies! This is for that bit of post Hollow's Eve joy that you all need ^^

** ***

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 9.

This ain't no wonder land

** ** **

"This has gone to far Mr Homura! Stop it now!"

Screams began to fill the air as the more adventurous of the men had attempted to face the creature that had been labelled '999'.

The creature had been climbing along a vent following the men through the labs.

She apparently didn't like what was being said.

And in her own words _'Would evade capture at all costs.'_

Her evasion skills were all she had made them to seem as she stepped carelessly over the last of the technicians. Allowing a satisfied smirk to grace her lips as he shrieked in terror and tried to move as far from her as he could.

An audible crunch, or snap, that depended if you had already covered your head with your arms.

That would have muffled the sound a bit.

Nagi stood in silence, expressionless eyes watching his creation destroy her collectors.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

_'Well at least they can never take you from me.'_

Stepping casually over the cast off limbs as the last man fell in a whimpering pile of blood and flesh

"Daddy why were they trying to take me away?" the girl said quietly.

Her body language changed suddenly and she began to act like a meek child asking a parent something she expected to get scolded for asking.

"I don't know Nine. But they are bad men that wanted to take you away from me. They disserved this." Nagi said smiling softly at the girl.

Fiddling with the hem of her bloodied white summer dress she brushed some strands of black hair from her face and as she looked up a drop of crimson splashed against her cheek.

"I think I made a bit of a mess.."

Following her gaze Nagi looked up at the ceiling.

His eyes widened.

"Oh.."

Oh indeed was a word that could be used, fuck was another, closely followed with much screaming and running.

But no, Nagi just stared. Stared and the giant smear of a once human being that was now splattered across his ceiling like a decoration.

Maybe he should leave Nine incharge of the labs design and décor. Hmm it would at least improve work progress. That little bit of extra incentive. 'Work faster or become like this guy!'

Chucking at the line of though he was travelling down Nagi looked back at were Nine was playing in the blood.

Skipping through it like a child would through rain puddles she kicked her feet through it spraying the walls.

Smiling softly Nagi watched as she dipped her fingers in the now sticky substance and began drawing on the face of one of the bodies.

Walking down the hall as chuckled as he passed her now finished work as she stood admiring it.

"Nice Joker."

Looking up at him in confusion she scratched her cheek giving a cute it not blood soaked pout.

"Who's Joker?" She asked puzzled by the word.

Smiling Nagi tucked his hands in his pockets letting his white lab coat hang loosely from his shoulders.

"The Joker is an interesting character, I'll show you a little movie when we have story time tonight." he told her as he started walking back to the main lab. " I'm sure you'll like him."

Scampering behind him she clapped her hands in childlike glee.

The mad hatter had his Alice.

** ** **

With gun raised a figure threw itself at the doors.

There was a dull thump and the door held fast.

Cursing the figure backed up and charged at the door again.

Rewarded with the sound of cracking and splintering this time.

A roguish grin joined her mischievous eyes as the door was nocked down issuing a loud slam that seemed to echo through the whole warehouse.

Pulling out a flair, it was ripped into action as it illuminated the room with soft green light.

Looking up at the giant blades of the helicopter the grin only increased in size.

"Now this is what I'm taking about!"

** ** **

Shizuru smashed the hockey stick against the creature's neck with a sickening crunch. As its head fell forward limply it exposed the sickeningly high spinal collum. Then whilst is a sickened state of shock the beast shot forward blindly with a twisted arm.

The only thing that saved Shizuru was the door. The creature had been looking through the glass as it lunged and through its blurred vision it appeared that the woman had been right infront of him.

Yet he had hit just below the glass on the door.

His motion threw the door closed with such power that Shizuru was thrown off her feet by the door and landed on her back at the door slammed closed infront of her.

She lay stunned for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

The stupid creature had knocked her into the office and closed the door for her, trapping him outside and leaving her safely inside for the moment.

A roar and thud from the door brought her back to reality as the beast broke the glass as it tried to wedge its body through the small window.

Unfortunatly the sound had not just startled Shizuru.

From the back locker room a clatter and thud was heard followed by a slow scraping sound that seemed to be increasing in speed.

Picking up the hockey stick she had dropped during her small flight, Shizuru turned startled by the sound.

She did not have a good feeling about this.

And bingo she was correct.

From the locker entrance stumbled Tomeo.

"Sh-Shizuru, I- I, s-so hun-hungry."

The look in Tomeo's eyes sent a very simple _'Oh shit' _message through Shizuru's mind.

"We'll get you something to eat but I think you need to just stay here. I'll go get some help." Shizuru calmly said to Tomeo, a fake smile on her face as she tried to subdue the ever-growing closer woman.

"But, so hu-hungry." Tomeo's voice stuttered as she eyed Shizuru hungrily.

Now this was an entirely different look she was being given, this was a very hungry look, and it didn't appear to contain lust.

Now Shizuru was a tad scared.

She needed out.

With a beast trying to break in and an infected cannibal coming closer the option to crawling though a vent sounded like pure bliss.

Of course there were no fucking vents!

** ** ** ** **

Brushing angrily at her eyes Natsuki tried to clear her vision.

"Stupid dust from the vents must have got in my eyes." She muttered turning a corner abruptly she bumped into a wall.

A fluffy wall..

'_Oh crap!'_

Jumping back Natsuki snatched her guns from their holsters and fired straight infront of her.

The furry wall started springing leaks of black and crimson and it lurched around to roar with what was left of its face, and that was one ugly face. With a half protruding snout that seemed half melted to the lower jaw leaving a mouth that only half opened, it was truly a creature only a mother could love...a very blind mother... with maybe no hands.

Re-adjusting her aim to the head Natsuki began stepping back, as she ceased fire and pointed her steaming guns sky wards the beast collapsed forward spraying her legs with black fluid from its impact.

"Oh I am not even going to comment." Natsuki muttered eyeing the carcass in disgust.

"Natsuki?!" a scared voice yelled from the next turn. "I need a little help!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" She yelled in conformation. Bracing her self for confrontation Natsuki made a run for the next turn.

Of all the things she expected what she got was not exactly she expected.

** ** **

The sound of gunshots had given Shizuru the surge of hope she needed, and knowing it was now Natsuki coming to save her let off a wave of tension and stress and now there was purely the need to survive.

'_There is no way I'm going to get eaten waiting for Natsuki!' _ Shizuru though as she gripped her hockey stick tighter.

"Sorry Tomeo, I'm not on the menu." With a quick movement she shot forward and hit Tomeo in the chest sending the girl flying onto her back. _'Well not your menu.' _ She smirked.

Spinning towards the door she lashed out catching the beast across the nose causing him to pull his head from the door hole in pain.

Taking advantage of the situation she charged the door.

Causing the creature to fly backwards away from the door.

And right into a gun-wielding woman as she rounded the corner.

** ** **

Hearing a startled cry Shizuru looked around to spot Natsuki being knocked against a wall by the beastie creature she had knocked away with her door.

Thankfully it was unable to scratch or bite her.

Never before has Shizuru been so pleased about mutation.

Its arms were bent and twisted forcing its hands to bend back with its taloned fingers brushing its elbows, it made it imposable for the creature to claw or grasp anything. Its hunched back forced it head to face the ground as its spine rose sharply, this illuminated the biting factor.

Unless Natsuki was on the ground.

At that point Natsuki collided with the wall and lost her footing.

Shizuru glared at the wall. _"Just my luck."_

As Natsuki fell she put her hand out to catch herself, it brushed a rail and her gun was knocked from her hand as her head hit the ground.

Spinning across the tiles the gun came to rest infront of Shizuru's door.

As Natsuki lay stunned, the beasts head dangled closer to her neck as its jaw clicked out of place.

Throwing the door open again Shizuru snatched up the gun, and holding it with both hands she spread her legs and braced herself for the shot.

She was not braced enough.

As she squeezed the trigger the beasts jaws shot forward to rip Natsuki's throat, Natsuki realised how close the beast was and brought her gun up to block the jaws, and the beast seised her gun.

Then the hammer of the gun landed.

.. and the barrel flew up to the ceiling.

Unprepared for the guns kick Shizuru's arms flicked up to the ceiling as soon as pulled the trigger.

Dropping the gun she staggered backwards as she cried out as the muscles from her wrist to her shoulders screamed in pain.

The gunshot alerted Natsuki and the beast of her presence, and as the beast pulled back to change directions there was a loud cracking sound and the above vent detached from the ceiling and swung down slamming the beast off Natsuki and off the ground.

It flew backwards and was throw high against the corner wall. There was a sickly cracking sound and the raised spine shattered against the wall killing the creature instantly.

As the vent swung backwards Natsuki's eyes widened as she realised what gravity was about to do to her.

Rolling to the side she barely escaped the path of the vent as it dropped down lower ripping up the floor as it swung in her direction, becoming lose and dropping infront of her. Then as she began to stand, keeping one hand on the wall to steady herself, the beast body dropped down beside her hitting the edge of the vend causing a se-saw effect. The vent edge caught her foot throwing her onto her back.

Glaring at the ceiling Natsuki lay on the floor cursing at her luck, then she realised someone had saved her.

Looking to the side Natsuki spotted Shizuru siting on the ground leaning against the door cradling her wrists in her lap. Her eyes were screwed shut and Natsuki could see tear marks on her cheeks.

Wincing Natsuki crawled over to lean back on the door beside Shizuru.

Reaching over she took one of Shizuru's wrists startling her as her eyes snapped open and she instinctively pulled her hand away, only to wince in pain at the action.

"Where does it hurt?" Natsuki asked quietly reaching for the nurses' wrist again.

Wincing Shizuru let gentle fingers trance around her injured wrist.

'_This is the part were I get to make a sarcastic comment of mixing pleasure and pain.' _Shizuru's thoughts deadpanned as she shivered at the gentle touch along her wrist.

Breaking out of her dazed thoughts, that were moving to a place that was very unprofessional… Natsuki's husky voice (yeah cause that was really helping her come back to reality) was asking her a question.

"Ara sorry could you repeat that?" Shizuru laughed as Natsuki scowled at having to repeat herself.

"I think it's just a sprain." Natsuki muttered pulling off one of her gloves, exposing a tight hand and wrist wrap she was wearing.

Pulling off the flesh coloured bind she passed it to Shizuru who simply stared at it quizzically.

"You want me to wear this? But what about you?"

Natsuki shrugged as she pulled her normal glove back on. "I've only been wearing it because my glove was a bit lose. It'll do till we get to the 'Wolf', then Alyssa can wrap your hand up properly."

Shizuru stared at the wrist bandage for a bit looking back and forth between it and her wrist.

Then it finally dawned on Natsuki.

"Sorry." She muttered blushing as she reached for the bandage. It Shizuru's state she needed help putting it on.

Holding her wrist carefully Natsuki stretched the supported glove for Shizuru to squeeze her hand into.

"Thank you for that. You didn't have to help me." Natsuki whispered shyly finishing with Shizuru's wrist, yet she still would not meet the others eyes.

"Help?" Shizuru giggled, Natsuki was acting so shy and cute, it was adorable "I almost killed you!"

Natsuki chuckled looking up from the brunettes' wrists.

"Well you did a shocking job, as you can see, I'm still here!"

"Well that's strong gun, it didn't like me to much." Shizuru nodded thoughtfully "It tried to jump out of my hands."

"Well your lucky you didn't break anything. First time I used these I dislocated my shoulder. So I think you've done a good job for your first shot with one of these." Natsuki said giving Shizuru a genuine smile.

"But I have to ask. Where you wearing a skirt this short before, because I don't think I noticed." she laughed sticking her tongue out as Shizuru slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Aww what no short white skirt? And here I am saving a damsel in distress." she joked laughing lightly as she stood up.

"Ara, your tight black suit is enough for both of us I think Nat-su-ki." Shizuru replied wiggling her eyebrows at the girl subjectively, and started laughing when a blush began appearing on the bikers' cheeks.

"We'd better get out of here." Natsuki muttered looking away as Shizuru stood up to join her.

"Well we should start walking then Nat-su-ki." Shizuru huskily whispered as she lent over Natsuki's shoulder "Or are you wishing to stay in this nice quiet back wing, were no one will disturb us."

As the biker was left blushing and stuttering Shizuru wandered ahead.

"Ara if Natsuki doesn't hurry up I may just leave with out her."

Giggling Shizuru watched as Natsuki huffed past her leading the way to their closest exit.

*** ** ** ****

TBC..

Loved it? Left it? What did you all think XD?!

** **

RE-OMAKE!!

**(I basically re-did a little bit of a scene - rated for the perverted! )**

The Glove Scene –

"Sorry." She muttered blushing as she reached for the bandage. It Shizuru's state she needed help putting it on.

Holding her wrist carefully Natsuki stretched the supported glove for Shizuru to squeeze her hand into.

As she pulled the fabric down Shizuru realised how sweaty the cloth was.

The cloth was soaked from Natsuki.

Shizuru giggled to herself as the realisation struck her _'I'm wearing something soaked with Natsuki's' juices' _She felt so immature with her thinking_ 'Hopefully this wont be the last time I have them coating my hand- no stop bad Shizuru!' _Shaking her head she attempted to scowl at herself.

Tsk she should really try to not be so perverse.

"Thank you for that. You didn't have to help me." Natsuki whispered shyly.

'_That's what you think.'_

And thus Shizuru fainted into a blissful fantasy involving Natsuki's glove… and Natsuki.

The glove of which was never returned.

:p

FIN~


	11. The Great and Traumatic Escape!

Back and ready for action!

I now have an awesome Beta!

My good friend and fellow fanfic extrodinair **Komett!**

** ** ** **

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 10.

The Great and Traumatic Escape!

** ** *** **

Panting filled the air as the thunder of footsteps echoed down the stained white halls. Bodies thudded against walls as they threw themselves around the twists and turns to freedom.

"Faster!" a voice rasped, throwing a large pair of metal exit doors wide open. Holding one door back, the dark haired man braced his back against it and swept his gaze across the open car park.

"Reito."

The woman's call drew his attention, and he turned his head sharply as a blonde woman swept from the small group of evacuating nurses and stood beside him, cautiously scanning the open bushland.

"Do you think its safe to be out in the open like this?" her voice no longer bubbly and cheerful as it reduced to a worried and anxious tone.

Looking over his shoulder as the last of the group exited the building, he slammed the door securely closed and turned to the nurses, who gathered in a protective circle warily surveying their surroundings for attackers.

"We should be okay. Our main threat was inside, now that we've got it somewhat contained we need to stay together and get out of here."

A frown creased his brow as he tapped his pocket lightly, gazing at the work-trucks that were normally used for filling the cleared patch of dirt known as the hospitals private car park.

"Okay. Who knows how to hot wire a car?"

** ** ** **

Bursting into the fresh air, steel blades spun in a rapid dance of flight as the helicopter rose higher into the air. The pilot's eyes glared at the little flashing buttons as they continued to send her messages she failed to understand.

"Damned things look easier to fly in the movies." She muttered, tilting the 'joy stick' as she liked to call it. She loved playing war games no matter the console, and the navigational implements straight away reminded her of a joy stick in retro gaming.

She was vaguely hoping that somewhere there would be a big red _'Fire!' _button for war cannons, but there was no suck luck.

"Damn."

Oh, the joys of a socially dysfunctional childhood.

** *** ** *** **

"So you grew up around here?"

The girl beside her nodded slowly, looking away from her companion and out at the desolate fields surrounding them.

"Daddy was a farmer."

Alyssa watched Nina's fingers dug into the wheelchair's arms as the girl stared solemnly at the dying grass and abandoned paddocks.

"It used to be so green." She muttered absently.

"I was only little, but I remember back then. Everyone was happy, and Mum used-"

Nina's words trailed away as she looked back at the blonde swinging her legs off the Wolf's rear bumper.

"What about you? Were did you come from?"

leaning back, Alyssa looked at the pleasant blue sky with its white fluffy clouds drifting past. The world seemed so peaceful and surreal.

Smiling, she opened her mouth with a whisper.

"I came from a place very far away."

Before Nina could ask her to speak up, the clatter of metal and other colliding forces drew their attention back towards the hospital.

Slipping to the ground, Alyssa motioned to Nina to stay silent, and she crouched under the truck and watched as a collection of feet wandered into the car park.

"Looks like we have company." She whispered as her hand slowly moved to her pistol.

** ** ** **

"We need to find the others." a husky voice whispered as the owner peeked carefully around a corner, her gun gripped firmly in one hand whilst her other was braced for a quick withdrawal from the corner.

The silent tension was dissolve quickly as a voice behind her let out a childish fangirl squeal.

"Aww your so cute with your G. act~!"

A fiery blush consumed the leaders' exposed neck and face as sharp green eyes glared through the excited crimson smiling down at her.

"Shizuru!" she hissed bringing her gun to her lips in a 'silence' gesture.

But it was too late.

A dull scraping sound began traveling from down the hall she had previously been observing.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, even having the gall to feign innocent and cock her head to the side quizzically.

A low growl escaped through Natsuki's clenched teeth as she glared cold icy fury at the smiling brunette before her.

"You. Are SO lucky!" She growled, grabbing Shizuru's 'uninjured wrist', and yanked the nurse after her as she dived from their current position and began running in the direction of a once glowing exit sign.

Throwing her shoulder against the large double doors, Natsuki grunted in pain as they remained securely closed.

After a few moments of hastily banging on the door and the shooting of one undead follower, Natsuki then realised to open the door required the attached metal bar be lifted first.

It was a moment where not even Shizuru dared point out the obvious, in fear of being given a exit wound.

But even upon pulling the bar the door remained jammed shut.

** ** ** **

Sudden banging on the exit door behind the nurses caused Reito to look away from their newest companion, the young blonde whom accompanied by the bluenette had helped in their own way, or possibly caused more chaos.

"Quickly, start moving to truck over by the tree. If you fold down the back barracks you can fit everyone." Alyssa ordered, nodding in the direction she had parked, whilst her hands moved to her holstered gun.

Looking cautiously again at the doors, Reito quickly ushered the nurses to the military truck he had been looking at earlier.

Who knew that the two young women would have something so.. durable.

Before the banging on the door had started he had found himself startled by the girls sudden appearance, but from the way everything was going he felt he had nothing to fear.

Everyone was just doing their best to survive.

** ** **

Moving to the doors, Alyssa unholstered her gun and aimed at the area currently hiding the major force behind the door.

"Frigging zombies." She muttered as she quickly unleashed a few quick rounds into the door.

The shots were followed closely with curses as each bullet was fired.

"Crap! Shit! ALYSSA!!"

Alyssa froze as the voice cursed behind the door.

"Oh damn." she whispered as she quickly holstered her gun and began removing the obstacles keeping the door closed.

Barging through, Natsuki dragged another with her as she stumbled clear of the exit.

"Quick! close it back up before others show up!" she rasped.

Quickly doing as she was ordered, Alyssa blocked the doors and turned to look guiltily over at her injured friend.

Natsuki had hobbled over to lean against the large tree alongside the truck. The nurse, Shizuru, was trying her best to help but the biker kept swatting away any helpful offers the nurse would try and give her.

The bike suit, for all its nicks and cuts, had not faced damage as severe as Alyssa before. The leather was severed at along Natsuki's left calf from her graze with one of Alyssa's bullets. The leg was torn and flapping as the side of the calf became coated in the slowly-spreading sticky, dark blood.

Looking at her leg, Natsuki didn't seem her usual sunflower self.

_'Oh the change of personality' _Alyssa mused.

** ** **

"You idiot!" Natsuki cursed holding her leg as she leaned heavily on the tree. "How am I going to ride with my leg like this?!"

"We'll just load it in the back like usual...Oh."

That's when she realised that the back, where they would usually hold Natsuki's motor bike when it was not being used, was full. All of the nurses were there.

"Crap." she whispered, shooting Natsuki a terrified look of apology.

Signing, Natsuki tapped her forehead in thought for a few seconds. Then pulling herself from the tree began limping to the back of the truck.

"And seriously, who fires without checking who's behind a door?!"

Pouting, Alyssa turned to the driver's seat and yanked open the door to sit grudgingly in the seat, her feet hanging out of the open door.

"You do it all the time." she muttered.

Making her way to the back of the truck, Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the appearance of the medical group sitting cautiously in the back with Nina calmly in her chair between two of the barrack seats.

The blond nurse from earlier seemed almost attached to the wheelchair-bound girl, as she clung to Nina's side in a death grip hug.

Smirking, Natsuki made an 'awww' sound at Nina, receiving a prompt glare in response.

Suddenly in mid step Shizuru appeared beside Natsuk,i taking one of her arms and wrapping her hand around Natsuki's waist as she helped her to her destination.

Spotting his closest friend, Reito gave her a wide grin and a sharp salute as she tried to help support the biker in some small way.

"Look I'll take some painkillers, wrap it up, and it should be right 'till we get back to base." Natsuki grumbled, pulling herself and a startled Shizuru into the back of the truck.

"Ah, I didn't realise Natsuki was so strong." she giggled as she watched the woman collect things from different trays and carbonates fastened to the walls of the truck.

Disgruntled nurses moved out of her way as she reached past them to collect some bandages from a hanging pouch on the wall.

"Well, not many do." she replied gruffly as she swung herself off the back of the truck and strode as quickly as she could to the front passenger side with Shizuru trying to follow the injured woman as fast as she could.

Siting on the side runner on the passenger side, Natsuki had opened the door and pulled out a clear plastic bottle that appeared to be full of water from under the seat.

Opening a small box of tablets she had taken from the back she quickly ripped open one of the sachets inside it and dropped a handful of tablets onto her palm. Throwing them into her mouth, she quickly washed them down with the water she held whilst the brunette beside her watched worriedly.

_'Wasn't that a few too many tablets? Maybe they were very weak painkillers?' _Shizuru wondered, watching the bluenette. Staring as some water escaped Natsuki's lips and began a slick, smooth travel down the biker's neck, Shizuru promptly forgot her initial concern and focused on transforming into that drop of water.

Snapping Shizuru from her daydream, Natsuki tossed the box onto the dashboard and propped her leg up against the edge of the open door to examine the damage. Screwing the water bottle closed, she tossed it onto the seat behind her and held her fresh bandage between her teeth. Bitting down on the crisp plastic that enclosed the bandage she lent forward and began to roll up the soaking fabric surrounding her wound.

"I'll take that thank you." A cheerful voice sounded as the bandage roll was plucked from her lips.

Standing in front of her, the generic face of a nurse treating a small child, was Shizuru.

"Now if you hold still this will only take a few minutes." she said as she lent over Natsuki and reached into the truck for the bottle of water Natsuki had carelessly tossed aside. As she reached for the bottle laying behind her patient, Shizuru took the chance to take in the sent of the woman she was helping. The strong tangy smell of metal and smoke mixed with a sweet and salty smell that seemed to emit from the woman's skin.

With a smile tugging at her lips, Shizuru realised she liked the smell. It was...comforting.

Which basically means it made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

Natsuki, on the other hand, used all her willpower to keep her mind clear and calm when her mind was reacting to her focused eyes.

_'OMG! Boobies!!'_

_'..wait that was very immature'_

With the ever helpful nurse leaning past her to get the bottle of water, Natsuki was left with a clear and unobstructed view straight down the woman's shirt.

Oh and what a nice view it was.

Then Shizuru froze above her, and Natsuki's other senses finally seemed to kick in.

A light, subtle scent like rain on a long summers day, the clean crisp smell assaulting her senses. Closing her eyes she let the scent wash over her, allowing her to relax as her other senses tingled into life.

The soft brush of cloth against her neck, the light pressure of Shizuru's hip against her leg, the sound of heavy breathing, and th- wait heavy breathing?!

Natsuki's eyes shot open as she realised she could feel as well as hear Shizuru's breathing gradually getting more laboured.

"Um, are you okay?" The light question snapped Shizuru from her little indulgence "It sounds like you're trying to lift the seat?"

Quickly pulling out of the truck, Shizuru quickly crouched down beside the injured leg, hoping her blush would escape Natsuki's notice.

"Ah well it just rolled away, I had to stretch a bit more that I expected." Shizuru calmly lied.

Calmer than she expected she could.

Uncapping the bottle of water, she poured it gently over the open wound washing away as much blood as she could.

_'But why is it so dark, this blood..the colour isn't right' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hiss and jumping motion.

The leg was slowly flinching away from the water.

Yet looking up she smiled at the way Natsuki was trying to look away as if not noticing the pain from her wound.

_'Awww she's having a cute moment' _Shizuru's inner fangirl screamed.

As she continued her tending of Natsuki's wound she would steal a peek at her patient's expressions, and after one slip of hand she had discovered the big tough biker was more sensitive that she would have believed.

Quickly wiping her mouth, she checked if there was any drool from Natsuki's surprised moan when Shizuru's hand slipped down her leathers onto her thigh.

"Okay time to get out of here! You done yet?"

Alyssa appeared around the back of the truck accompanied with the clunking sound of the truck's back doors closing.

"We're locked and ready to roll. You think you'll be able to ride in that condition?" She questioned, nodding at Natsuki's bandaged leg.

Smirking, the biker pushed herself off the rail and dusted herself off, giving the younger girl a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"I'm all patched and ready to go."

As she walked off to where her bike was parked, Alyssa watched her with an annoyed, if not exasperated expression.

"What a idiot." she muttered, turning back to Shizuru. "Okay jump in, looks like you're riding shot-gun today."

"Huh?"

** *** ** ** **

Sitting in front of the empty tank Nagi let out a tired sigh, after everything that had happened he still found a 'normal' day at the labs exhausting.

I mean, why would someone go and use duct tape and cardboard as protective armour when testing his creation's abilities?!

Well, one lab assistant had commented on his theory of duct tape holding the world together. Well it certainly didn't hold his men together.

Yeah, nice view when exiting the canteen after breakfast. Then again he'd always found putting the observation tanks near the canteen quite amusing when ever the new technicians started.

Oh, the number of bins they had gone through from the assistants with weak stomachs.

"Well onto other thoughts." he muttered, sipping from his chilled glass.

There was a worker in lab seven he had to think about.

A young woman who'd been working with the labs for the past three years.

She was a fine specimen, no abnormalities or illnesses.

..and she had recently announced her pregnancy to her staff group.

So whilst they had been chatting over cake and drinks to celebrate, Nagi had been in the corner contemplating moving her to the main experiments lab. She was only a month into the pregnancy, plenty of time to experiment and test.

Who knows, they might have another success like their previous test children - 7, 36, 87, 482 and the latest success 999.

Well, those were the ones that were still alive as far as everyone knew.

There had been hundreds of successful results but the numbers had quickly been cut down through intense training, varieties of experiments and operations, and the numerous 'educational' field trips performed on hazardous locations.

So, they currently know to split a femur over 97 different ways with a shellfish.

Yay for seafood.

From his 19 years of experimental practice and over four thousand test subjects, the knowledge he had gained and things he had witnessed left him siting in front of an empty tank with a large tumbler of scotch.

Visions of screaming children, ungodly sounds spraying forth with a mixed colouration and fluid capacity.

Oh, the memories.

Taking a sip from his glass, he let his eyes slide closed as he let the alcohol seep into his mind, trying to cloud his memory.

Some things, it seemed, could not been unseen.

** ** ** **

OMAKE

After a long night of working with blood samples and computer screens Dr Yamada draged his feet down the hallways heading for the main exit.

Yawning he racked a hand through his ruffled hair as he leaned against the halls rails.

Then as he passed an open door he froze.

He couldn't qute belive his eyes.

There in the tank observation room number seven was a site he did not belive.

-- the next day --

Waking with a pair of flippers, a tie wraped around his head, in only boxers.

The cardboard type.

Nagi looked up at the roof of the tank.

Wait why was he in a tank!?

Looking out of the glass he tapped on it.

...

It looked very much like he was trapped.

"Its not fair!" he cried curling into a ball and rocking quietly in his tank.

** ** ** **

OMAKE 2

Leaning over the injured biker, Shizuru reached for the water bottle.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was starting to feel a tad dizzy from the pain killers.

Suddenly, a wild snorlax appeared!!

_'Must huggle!'_ the deluded and drugged up patient concluded to herself.

The sudden groping of the chest caused Shizuru to gasp and lose her balance.

Which in turn caused her to chest plant onto Natsuki's face.

The sudden movement shifted Natsuki's seating and she fell out of the truck.

Shizuru stacked her head against the door and was knocked unconsious, left with a nosebleed.

....From surrounding circumstances....

Natsuki continued to snuggle into her Snorlax a.k.a Shizuru's chest.

Then, hearing the commotion, Alyssa rounded the corner.

The sight of blood and what appeared to be chest-eating sparked a round of ammunition as Alyssa opened fire on the two like a maniac.

"The zombies got them!!"

Moral: Drugs are bad, Kiddies.


	12. Shopping Spree Anyone?

Thanks to Komett my beta and all of you whom have made this even possible ^^

(Unleashes zombies)

"Run my children run!!" Chackles evily !!

***cough*** Anyway.... . .

*** *** **

Gunshots for the living is a tune for the dead

Chap 11.

Shopping Spree Anyone?

** ** **

"Stop the van!" a voice ordered, a slight panic rising in her voice.

"Why?" the driver asked, casually turning the wheel and she steered the truck off the main road.

"She's gone!" the chestnut-haired woman replied, craning her head to the side to look out behind the truck. "I can't see Natsuki behind us, she's disappeared."

Alyssa's lip curled up as she looked at Shizuru from the corner of her eye.

"She'll be fine, she does this all the time."

Shizuru seemed to relax a little and she settled in the passenger seat with only an occasional glance out the rear vision mirror.

"So.." Shizuru said awkwardly

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you two do? I'm guessing you don't just go around rescuing random strangers throughout the country side." she said jokingly.

"No that's more Nat's job." Alyssa answered with a wink., laughing out loud at the surprised look on the nurse's face.

"No we were in the middle of a supply run when we decided to take a different route and check for survivors. We saw the hospital and thought we'd stop and gather some painkillers, bandages, adrenalin, basic stuff." Alyssa shrugged as she swerved to clip an undead jaywalker

"Well as soon as we got close enough we could hear the banging in one of the sections and I wanted to pull out. But for some reason Nat wanted to check it out. Tsk," she scoffed rubbing her brow "I swear she had some kind of sixth sense the way she finds people like that."

Just as Alyssa turned to Shizuru to say something, the com set above them started to buzz.

"_Alyssa come in, can you hear me." _Natsuki's voice crackled through the speakers in a distorted message.

Shizuru let out a small sigh of relief that Alyssa noticed as she reached for the hand piece from the speaker.

"Roger Nat, what have you got?" Alyssa asked clipping it onto a rail on the dashboard.

"_I need you to come to the main supermarket somewhere on your right, we can restock here, there aren't very many shoppers hanging around. Then again it is a Monday."_ she laughed.

"Alright then. Is the car park clear?"

"_Yeah its mostly empty, only a few cars." _A loud gunshot made Shizuru jump as it erupted from the speakers. _"And no stalkers. I swear that one followed me from the corner." _she mumbled the last part.

"Okay then see ya in a sec." Alyssa said signing off and re-clipping the hand piece to the com set above them.

** ** **

Looking at the big glass door Natsuki frowned as she saw movement off to the side.

She was not alone. Unclipping her guns, she moved away from her motorbike and towards the front doors.

Just as she reached the mat before the doors a loud voice yelled through her ear piece making her jump.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Natsuki could hear the truck coming and she turned around to see a pissed looking Alyssa with the hand piece in front of her mouth as she steered the truck over a flower bed to stop right in front of her.

"You are not allowed to go inside a shop that big by yourself!" Alyssa continued to lecture through the com system.

Pulling the ear piece out Natsuki blushed at the giggling brunette and began walking around to the drivers door.

"I know I know, I just thought I saw something." holsting her guns she scratched the back of her head as she looked back inside the shop. "I think I should go in with a hornet nest first, just to take out the little huddle we know'll be in there."

Frowning, Alyssa opened her door and got out to look at the shop. Walking to one of the side windows she peered in, and jumped back quickly as a shopper staggered past the glass.

Her quick movement snapped it's attention to her in a heart beat and it staggered and scraped against the window, sluggishly slipping against the glass.

Laughing nervously, she walked back over to the truck and leaned in to reach under her seat and remove a small hessian sack.

"I'm going to give you five. One for each corner and a backup for swarms. Don't waste them we're getting low." She signed reaching into the bag and handed Natsuki the metal lemon shaped 'Hornets'.

Climbing out of the truck Shizuru walked around to the two women to stop dead in her tracks at the view of Natsuki unzipping the front of her suit exposing a very satisfying amount of cleavage, in Shizuru's view.

Natsuki looked up hearing a gasp and her eyes locked with those of a blushing brunette.

...

A small girlish squeal erupted from the biker as she turned bright red and fled to the back of the truck, her hands clutching her chest protectively.

There was silence.

Alyssa hung her head and covered her face with a hand letting out an annoyed groan.

Natsuki stood in shock at the back of the truck replaying what had just happened.

Shizuru faced away from the truck dabbing quickly at her nose trying to stop the blood that had started flowing.

Whilst in the back of the truck the small group of nurses sat quietly in the dark wondering in panic why they had heard a scream.

Erstin had taken the advantage to cling to Nina with the excuse she was 'scared', in she could in fact be the furthest away from fear as she sighed in Nina's arms as content as ever.

Letting out another annoyed groan, Alyssa pulled out the thick brown leather jacket from the back of the passenger seat and strolled to the back of the truck.

"You forgot we had company for a second there did you?" she smirked, passing Natsuki the jacket. "You got your tank with you?" she inquired as Natsuki nodded dumbly, blinking at the jacket she had been given.

"Yeah," she said quietly as her blush began creeping back. "I just went to change like always, I just blanked." laughing awkwardly she pulled the rest of her suit's top down exposing her black low-cut tank top.

Opening her leather jacket she pulled a white shirt out of its inner pocket, passing the jacket to Alyssa whilst she pulled the shirt on. Yanking it down they walked back to the front as Natsuki pulled her bike suit back up leaving it unzipped exposing her shirt as she slid her jacket on.

Standing at the front of the truck holding the hessian sack, Shizuru looked down with a light blush on her cheeks as she held out the bag to Natsuki.

Taking the bag shyly, Natsuki blushed as she quickly opened it and took out what she needed, placing them in her jacket pockets.

"Oh for crying out loud, would you two stop your blushing? You exposed yourself, she saw, whoop-de-do can we hurry up and move on?" Alyssa growled.

** *** **

Shizuru blinked at the outburst.

_'Was that jealousy?' _she thought looking at Alyssa quizzically.

Frowning she looked at the body language between Natsuki and Alyssa.

They seemed close, too close to be simply friends.

_'Are they...together?' _

Looking over Natsuki's clothes she pouted when she noticed the white shirt now covering her chest.

_'And just when things were getting interesting too.' _

Suddenly she realised that Natsuki was taking as she looked up from her chest to her lips.

"-well if you get a few sacks we can get in and get out as soon as I tell the shoppers its closing time." Natsuki said with a grin unholstering one of her guns and moving towards Shizuru.

"It would probably be best if you stayed in the truck. Things might get a bit messy in there, and I don't think you should have to see that." she said with a light smile.

"So you're worried about me seeing bad things?" Shizuru asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No I mean-"

"So you don't care about what I see?" Shizuru said pretending to be upset.

"No! I don't mea-" Natsuki tried to explain getting more and more flustered by the second.

"You don't care about me!" she gasped, turning away with her hands over her face.

Natsuki was yet again in shock, what had just happened? Did this girl have a bipolar disorder? Did she just get hysterical over nothing?

_'Oh crap what do I do?!' _

Natsuki looked over at Alyssa giving her a pleading look.

Smirking, Alyssa flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes and turned and walked back to the side of the truck.

Fidgeting with her hands, Natsuki nervously moved towards Shizuru's back as the nurse stared into the distance.

"I.. well.." she stuttered, then taking a deep breath Natsuki stepped in front of Shizuru "What I meant was I don't what you to have to witness what the world has become. I know we just met but a person like you shouldn't see the death and destruction that is going on around us. This is like a war, a horrible war between the living and the dead. I am but one person, one soldier fighting in this war. But if I can protect someone from this war then I will gladly continue my battle."

Smiling sadly Natsuki looked up from her hands to meet Shizuru's eyes.

Eyes that were overflowing with silent tears.

"But every solider needs a nurse." Shizuru said quietly startling Natsuki as she pulled her into a warm embrace. "No one should have to fight a war alone. Even if I'm useless with a gun I still want to help too."

Pulling back, Natsuki smiled nervously as a blush tinted her cheeks. Giving a polite cough she pulled a small, striped handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Shizuru.

"I don't think you're useless." she whispered with a faint smile.

Shizuru accepted the handkerchief from Natsuki with a faint blush as she wiped her tears away.

"But you do need some practice with this. I'll teach you when we get back to our base." Natsuki said, tapping the desert eagle on her thigh.

"You have no idea how suspicious that looks from here." Alyssa giggled from her position on the truck's bonnet.

"Sh-Shut up!"

** ** ** **

As the doors slid open, a figure dashed forward dropping into a roll and ... and... and tripped on the corner of a magazine stand.

"Way to play it cool Natsuki!" Alyssa yelled leaning out the window of the truck to show her.. support?

A string of curses could be heard inside as Natsuki emerged from the newspapers and magazines, and stalked off angrily into the store.

** ** **

"Did you hear that?" a tired voice asked

"..I don't know, what was it?"

"I think I heard someone."

** **

After conquering three newspaper stands, a doritos display, and five checkout girls Natsuki finally made it to the center of the store. The groups of shoppers were not as bad as she had first anticipated but she would still need Alyssa to help her clear the store properly.

Ducking down an aisle, she made her way to the store's first emergency exit.

A quiet fire of shots and the exit was clear of the extra staff members.

"Looks like were moving up in the world." Natsuki muttered sarcastically as she looked at the stairs leading to what appeared to be a 'staff only' area.

Her gunfire had attracted the attention of the store's attendants and they were beginning to stagger towards her current location.

Not good.

Snatching up what looked like some sort of canned vegetable, she hurled it to the back corner of the store creating a loud clatter as other objects were knocked down. The loud eruption caused by the canned food prompted a change of direction as a few of the undead limped off towards the loud noise.

Looking up the stairs, Natsuki unclipped both her pistols and bringing her arms up, prepared for the worst.

Fighting in small, cramped spaces were not for those with guns. It made it hard to fight large numbers quickly, as bodies pile up very quickly on stairs.

In short, it was be fast or be screwed.

With that thought in mind, Natsuki raced up the stairs knocking down anything that got it her way.

Making sure it stayed down...

** ** ** **

Thumping and banging was heard as two figures lay slumped against a wall in the far corner of the room. Stirring slightly, they huddled closer hearing the thumping as the door shook.

Gunshots were mistaken for thumps as the shaking suddenly stopped.

The figures gazed lethargically at the door.

_'Why did the banging stop?' _Their eyes widened silently _'Did they get through!?'_

Then suddenly, the door started rattling and shaking as a great force started thumping against it. The taller of the two moved to shield them from what ever would come through the door.

Then in a sudden movement the door was ripped from its hinges, knocking down all the obstacles that had been used to barricade the doorway.

As the dust and debris settled a lone figure climbed over the door and towards the two girls huddled in the corner.

Looking up, the little girl asked in a weak and shaky voice a question that would never be answered.

"Daddy?

** ** **

Throwing her shoulder against the door, it finally gave way and a loud clattering and crashing was heard as a vending machine toppled over amongst other objects from behind the door. Climbing over the raised door Natsuki rushed towards the huddled figures, fearing they had run out of time.

Reaching out to check their pulses, the youngest girl moved slightly as her eyes stared dully up at her.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her voice croaking as her eyes slowly closed.

Wasting no time, Natsuki kneeled pulling the girls to her as she tapped her ear piece opening her line of communication as she gathered the girls in her arms.

Cradling a girl against each arm, she tightened her grip as she looped their legs over each wrist. Standing, Natsuki shifted her arms till they were in a secure and comfortable position as she began running down the hallway towards the stairs. She was in a vulnerable position, unable to use her arms and still in a position where she may be forced to fight to protect both herself and the girls in her arms.

"Alyssa, can you hear me!? Alyssa!?" staggering around the corner she kicked out, snapping the neck of a legless worker crawling towards her.

"_Nat? Is everything okay?!" _Alyssa replied, panic in her voice.

"Not exactly." she answered, beginning to sound out of breath and she let out a pained groan and a audible snap was heard followed by some further crashes and something that sounded like a whimper.

The last sound snapped both listener's attention as Shizuru reached for the hand piece of the com system.

"Natsuki are you alright?! What's happening?!" she demanded, looking at the supermarket doors in hope of catching sight of the woman in question.

Siting in the truck, Alyssa and Shizuru held empty duffle bags as they waited for Natsuki's signal that it was clear to enter. But there was silence.

Frowning, Alyssa reached for her door in preparation to leave, but stopped sharply as Natsuki's voice crackled through the speakers again.

"_I've got my hands a little full here. I'm on my way out. Shizuru I need you to get the nurses and any equipment you'll need from the back. Alyssa, set out the back of the truck I've got two girls here that need help." _the voice gasped as background sounds muffled her voice.

"Got it, we'll be ready!" Alyssa yelled jumping out of the truck yelling for Shizuru to hurry up.

"We have to set out the side beds in the back, I don't know what condition they'll be in." Alyssa ordered, unbolting the back of the truck and ripping the doors open.

"Everyone to the side!" Alyssa yelled as the nurses scattered to one side of the truck's benches, sitting out of the way as the blonde began unbuckling clips to extend the bench on the left side, pulling a thick canvas sheet over the top of the bench and jumped out after securing it. To Shizuru it now looked like a army camp bed. Looking over to the startled occupants she gave them a calming smile as she motioned to them to stay seated.

"We are about to have some patients from inside, so I want you girls to do your best."

** ** **

Skidding to the side, Natsuki broke into a sprint as she made it down the last aisles to the front of the store. Leaping over a fallen body, Natsuki tightened her grip on the smaller girl as she let out another whimper.

"Hush," Natsuki soothed, brushing her chin over the young girl's spiky hair "Its going to be okay."

Sliding to a stop, Natsuki ran towards the sliding doors... and skidded to a stop as the door didn't move.

"...."

Taking a few steps back, Natsuki glared at the sensor light and walked forward again.

The doors stayed closed.

On the other side of the glass, Alyssa gawked in disbelief. Only Natsuki would have something like this happen to her.

"Jump!" she yelled, jogging over to help.

Glaring in fury at the sensor, Natsuki took a step back and, with a humiliated blush, jumped.

The doors slid open, in what Natsuki vowed was a cocky manner.

Rushing out the doors,, Natsuki was clear of the shop.

But then something snagged her back.

Swinging around, Natsuki's foot shot out to kick the body away from her, but another hand shot out to grab her ankle, tipping her onto her back.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa cried out, aiming her gun at the bodies pushing themselves between the closing doors.

Natsuki didn't know where they had appeared from but in her current position she couldn't do much, she refused to let go of the girls even as more hands snaked out from the gap in the door. The hands had snatched at the girl's feet and some had managed to get a decent hold. If she left go of either of them they would be dragged away from her hands and lost to the group of undead gathering at the door.

Firing shot after shot did nothing but falter the hands for a few moments as Alyssa raced closer to her fallen partner.

"_This isn't strong enough!" _Alyssa mentally cursed as she was reduced to kicking and beating at the hands.

"Take them!" Natsuki yelled kicking a arm from one of the girls legs.

Snatching the older girl, Alyssa raced back to the truck as she saw Natsuki reach for one of her guns.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru had run from the truck upon hearing the gunshots and was standing in shock watching as Natsuki struggled, pinned to the ground by the undead's trapped arms.

Hearing the blonde's voice Shizuru snapped into action, following Alyssa to the back of the truck with the limp girl.

** *** **

Yanking her desert eagle free, Natsuki aimed for the gap left between the doors and let of a string of shots breaking bones and dislodging most of the limbs keeping the doors open.

The remaining limbs were trapped in the doors, unable to stretch any further.

Signing, Natsuki let her head drop back and met a pair of worried crimson eyes.

"Is she okay?" Alyssa asked, brushing short, black hair from the young girl's forehead revealing that the girl had either fallen asleep or passed out. They guessed it was the latter.

** ** ** **

TBC....

** ** **

OMAKE

Thus lying on the ground, panting after escaping the clutches of the supermarket zombies, Natsuki hears a cough.

Looking up, she sees Alyssa standing beside her holding a list.

"Here's the shopping, so feel free to run in there again."

OMAKE #2

Diving between the closing doors, Natsuki slides in the dirt, rolling clear of the doors.

"SAFE! ROUND ONE TO KUGA!" a voice cheered in the back of the truck.

"Oh shut up Reito! I knew you watched too much sport on your breaks." one of the nurses shushed.

OMAKE #3

Looking up, the little girl asked in a weak and shaky voice a question that would never be answered.

"Daddy?

"Oh crap not another one!?" Natsuki yelled in shock, fleeing the area. "Damned one night stands! They always catch up in the end!!!"

***

Hope your all enjoying the story ^^ R & R people!


	13. So what isle are the twinkies in?

Rain is in the house!

Okay *cough* I know what your really here for. There take it! Take what you want!

*sobs* You users.

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

_Darkness_

_It was all there ever was to see. _

_No light._

_No pretty colours._

_No familiar faces._

_No salvation._

_There was nothing to give a borderline between reality and a nightmare._

_One that could never be escaped from._

_Mind dazed and disorientated._

_How much blood was left in these veins?_

_They was more drugs than blood probably_

_Slipping between consciousness?_

_Who knew the difference anymore?_

_Hours, days, years._

_They all melted together._

_It was enough to make you lose your sanity._

_Sluggish movements were better than none in the end._

_Closed in sides restricting limbs._

_Stopping movement._

_But it was like having a frozen body but your mind was wide awake._

_It was the start of madness._

_A never ending consciousness._

_No sleep._

_No escape._

_No existence_.

"She's reached a stable condition."

"Okay detach the pumps."

The clatter of surgical utensils blended into the background and the sounds of electronic beeping and quiet mutterings between the surgeons

scissors and clangs of metal implements.

Suddenly a barrage of colourful sounds erupted from the machines lining the walls surrounding the men.

Looking around in panic one pulled in surgical mask down in panic as his head flicked from machine to machine in confusion.

"Sir she's showing abnormal amounts of brain activity!"

The loud interruption broke the shocked inactively and all at once the room froze.

Then as a loud siren sounded time sensed to fast forward as though to catch up with the movement it lost and a flurry of movements began.

Men rushed to machines, frantically thumbing buttons as others typed twenty digit pas-codes like their lives depended on it.

…Which they did.

Because there in the room, on the ugly, cold, common metal slab.

The kind used in autopsy's, and medical experiments.

There lay a being so powerful, so dangerous…the being that started it all…

Dr Saeko Kuga

And she was starting to stir….

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

A damp cloth slapped against numb skin as Alyssa gave a bored glance over the unconscious figures in the 'wolf'. Shizuru knelt beside the two bodies, whipping the blood and grim from their faces and general exposed skin in a search for injuries.

Most importantly..bites.

The two girls Natsuki had rescued from the shopping centre remained unconscious as they had been moved to the back of the van as the nurses evacuated to give them extra space, as well as to stretch and pee among other things.

So left in the back was the chair bound Nina, the clingy blond nurse Erstine, a bored looking Alyssa, and dutiful Shizuru and Natsuki whom each sat with damp clothes and water bottles. Cleaning and examining their newest 'visitors'.

Staring at the face of the young girl in front of her Natsuki wiped a patch of dirt from a grazed cheek, the girl unconsciously leant into Natsuki's hand.

She froze as she felt the unfamiliar warmth of anthers flesh against her own.

_'It.. It's so soft.' _She found her fingers gently stroking the younger cheek, it was as if they had a will of their own.

Forcing her movements to cease she instead left her hand loosely cupping the side of the girls face as she took time to study the girl as if for the first time.

She was young, her deep red hair reminded Natsuki a little to much of the blood had seen for most of her life..it was unnerving, yet it a strange way she found it comforting. It was that fact that a colour she saw with violence could be seen so clearly on new life, on the living. As part of a fighting spirit and not a sign of death and disaster. She found it felt …good. The colour seemed to suit the girls soft light skin, she wished she would open her eyes so she could see what colour they were. But it looked like it would be a long wait till the girl was well enough to open her eyes as her eyes were closed and her eyelids fluttered lightly. The way her eyelids twitched it was is though she was chasing ghosts inside her head.

Shivering at the idea Natsuki shook her head lightly as though to throw the thoughts from her mind.

Watching the girl she felt herself beginning to zone out, she'd caught herself but so had Shizuru.

Not cool.

Shizuru's red orbs flicked between Natsuki and the sleeping girl with a flash on annoyance.

Natsuki on the other hand had yet to notice anyone else but the sleeping red head.

Watching the threads of crimson Natsuki reached out, brushing her fingers through the soft fringe the girl had chopped unevenly. It appeared to only do the job it was designed, allow the girl to see. Silently laughing at the badly cut hair Natsuki mentally noted to ask around if anyone new how to cut hair so they could fix this 'fringe' thingy.

Tucking a few stands behind the girls ear she examined the sleeping face closer.

The soft cream cheeks were slightly sunken from dehydration, nothing some fluids couldn't help with, white the skins pasty colour should diaper, she believed, once she got a bit of fresh air, sun, and food.

But then she realised that she didn't care about all that she just found herself staring at the sleeping girl..it made her feel relaxed. There was just something that seemed to draw her attention to this face.

A cough snapped her into reality, and turned to see Shizuru pointing to a mark on the young black haired girl.

Blinking Natsuki's memory was hit with the current situation.

Jumping up examined the younger girl. Her dark hair was dusty and tangled while her face was void of any dirt or marks. But hey arm was a different story.

Wrapped in what appeared to be a ripped up and bloodied shift was the girls left arm. The amount of dried blood had sealed the cloth together sticking it securely to the skin. Reaching under the stretchers the biker pulled a large unmarked bottle.

Upon seeing Shizuru's inquisitive glance Natsuki shook the bottle and with a painful smile told her it was nice germ killing salt water, and also that the girl was luck she was unconscious.

After wetting the cloth enough to remove it there was a collective gasp from two of the nurse that had climbed back inside to see if they could help.

The arm was cut deeply along the arm. The wound had been attempting to heal itself but was to deep to do so fully.

Natsuki found herself shooed out of the truck as the rest of the nurses climbed back in and set to work cleaning and caring for the two injured girls. At the appearance of the needle for the young girls stitches the biker complied easily and left to converse with Alyssa.

"We're going to have to go back in there aren't we." She stated simply more so than questioned.

Looking up from reloading her magazine clips Alyssa shrugged and looked at the shopping centre and its 'customers'.

"So how are we going to do this then? We don't have as much space as we did before. The back is half full with everyone in there and with the side stretchers out its full. We'll only have a little bit of floor space." Natsuki groaned leaning against the side of the truck.

"Im guessing you were hoping for a break so you could relax in the truck and load the bike in the back?" Alyssa sighed "You think we should look for a car around here to jump start. We might get lucky. Find a Ute with a trailer. We could load up the bike and fill the tray with provisions."

Looking lazily around the car park Natsuki reached into the truck and pulled a small map from the glove box.

"We can at least mark this down so we can come back another time for provisions."

Folding the map out onto the hood of the truck she followed the line sledding from the hospital to were they currently were and circled their current location with a black sharpie.

The sound of shuffling feet behind them quickly drew the bikers attention and her head snapped up as she stared at the two nurses approaching.

"Problem?" Natsuki snapped at the nervous women.

Shuffling their feet nervously the taller of the two, a slim woman with a strange pink fairy floss coloured hair, stepped forward and addressed the biker in a clear and slightly shaky voice.

"We come to the understanding that you'll be wishing to go back inside for provisions. Correct?"

At a curt nod from Alyssa she continued shakily.

"We would like to assist you, as would most of the hospital staff if you ask. Akane and myself decide it would be best to let you know that and also as I'm sure you've noticed, we all occupy a great amour of space and-"

"What is your point?" Alyssa interrupted casually.

It was obvious to her that the girls would be useless if given a firearm. If anything they would only be useful as human shields or decoys to take attention away from them.

"We spotted at car we could jump start and use just to fill with provisions-"

"You know how to jump start a car?" Natsuki asking clearly surprised that such scared young women would have that knowledge.

"We didn't all have rich families that pain for our studies in medicine." Everyone's eyes turned to the girl that spoke. The young brunette had been silent till now. She gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

"Fumi and I studied together in the city." she said looking at he pink haired friend "It was hard to get work that fitted in with the time we had to put into our studies. You'd be surprised what talents you can pick up."

The two smiled confidently at each other, they suddenly didn't look as insecure as they did only seconds before.

"Okay, well who else want to help storm our castle here?" Natsuki said smiling and trowing a thumb in the direction of the supermarket.

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

Clean crisp white. Unmarked pristine. Fresh snow. Un-cracked eggshell white. Ghostly pale white. Bone white. Full moon white.

"I fucking hate white."

Throwing the 'pure cloud' white sheets from her bed the young girl slowly steeped onto the chilling cement floor. She did not shiver.

She did not notice the cold.

Its hard to notice the cold when your body produces to counter to the cold. Cold is as cold does.

Looking blankly at the wall in front of her she shuddered with disgust.

"Oh what another brilliant shade of white." she muttered sarcastically.

Turning to look at her ever constant room.

Four white walls, a very white ceiling, a large steel bed with, you guessed it, white sheets and pillows.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FUCKING WHITE?" she screamed lashing out to kick the frame of her bed.

It shook. That was all.

It only shook.

Frowning looked at the beds legs.

Still bolted to the wall and floor as usual with thick heavy cement and added welded metal keeping the bed in place.

"Jeez you'd think I was dangerous or something." she sighed sitting back on the side of the bed.

Closing her eyes she let herself fall back and lay across the bed. Taking slow deep breaths she slowly opened her eyes bright emeralds locked on the ceiling. She couldn't see a single spot, it was just one giant blinding whiteness.

"We'll thats boring."

Turning her head to the side she looked at the door passively. It held the only truly important thing. Her way out.

Stuck to the door was a white light that was incased in a very strong clear substance. She wasn't sure what it was but she'd never been able to break it. Yet the bed had been re-welded and cemented to the over twelve times in the past week.

Sighing dramatically she closed her eyes.

This was a prison. They said it was to protect her. But it only continued to drive her mad.

The only place she could escape was into her mind, and even it seemed to have limits.

Frowning she ran small thin fingers through her fine black hair. Twirling some strands around her finger she brought the strands before her and stared at the dark colour of her hair.

It was the only colour aside from white that she ever say in the sterile little box she was stuck in.

Looking down at her clothes she was once again assaulted by white.

"Well it could be worse." she muted quietly "I could be dead.."

Laughter filled the small room bouncing off the walls as the girl bent her neck back in a uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Tears filled her eyes as she curled into the bed, slowly reducing to giggling.

"Dead." she giggled "God I crack myself up."

With that she drifted back off to sleep with her hair over her closed eyes, so she could at least take some colour with her to her dreams.

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

"This is a bad idea."

"No its not." Natsuki huffed looking at the young blonde beside her. "Sure it isn't brilliant but its not 'bad'. Just needs careful planning."

"Which you haven't done." Alyssa snapped.

But Natsuki was already turning and walking away to examine her 'team' for the 'mission'. They had gathered the hospitals staff together and upon a confrontation with Reito on what entrance to use, who to take and such they had a decent group together and an idea of what to do.

They had decided on the simple go in, take out any nearby as quietly as possible and load up with provisions. Then exit out to the beat up panel van the girls had found, and pack everything into the back. Then repeat until satisfied.

So armed with the knowledge that if they make any noise they are dead. The collective party of volunteers were devided into teams.

Reito had been given a metal baseball bat Natsuki had pulled down from a clip inside the wolfs passenger side door. He also took charge of a group of three casual looking women whom had found random items throughout the car park to protect themselves. One held the glass jug from a blender. Were she found that he had no idea. Then there was also the timid blonde Erstine, as much as she refused to leave Nina's side. But after Nina tried to grab the rough cloth sack they were giving to those going to get supplies Erstine agreed. If only to stop nina joining.

Fumi was armed with a cricket bat she found it the pannel van, whilst Akane had found a golf club she had tucked through her belt like that of a sword. The two were in charge of the rest of the women. They were quick to establish who was to do what, and what strength the women were as to what they could carry safely.

Once everyone had a weapon of some sorts, Erstine with a sad looking ladle, and their empty bags tucked in belts or around waists out of the way, They lined up to hear the plan.

Shizuru and Nina were to stay behind and watch over the two unconscious girls, while Alyssa was stationed to keep watch outside with the radio incase emergency assistance was needed.

Natsuki, with her suit on and zipped up securely jump out of the passenger seat of the 'wolf' pulling a large backpack from behind her seat as well as a black utility belt with two sheaths, each handing from each hip as she put the belt on. In each sheath sat a plain black handle. Nothing to out of the ordinary.

"Swords.." Akane whispered to Fumi "Now that is kick ass!"

Slipping the back pack on she confidently strode forward truing her hair up as she walked forward to stop before her hunting party of sorts.

"Okay kids we go in, stay as quiet as possible and stick with you team. I want at least one of you keeping guard at all times. Grab whats needed then haul your asses out of there and back out here." Looking sternly at the leaders members she frowned slightly. "If you are bitten you take out as many of those fuckers as you can. Because thats probably going to be the end for you."

A few of the women shifted nervously, but her team leaders, Reito, Fumi and Akane, then gripped their weapons tighter and give her a determined nod.

"Okay." she continued giving everyone a light smile "If you get into anything you can't handle i expect someone to yell for me. If your screwed there's no point being quiet. Now everyone stay safe."

At her last words she unsheathed her swords and rushed up to the sliding doors. .. and stood there waiting a patient 5 seconds for them to open for her.

"Well that was a bit smoother that before." Alyssa mumbled.

That was followed by a crash and low hissing of _'Who would leave a magazine rack lying there like that?'_

"Then again." Alyssa sighed as the rest slowly filled into the store looking as alert as possible.

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

OMAKE

"Oh and whats your name then?"

"Erstine Wang… I MEAN HO, ESTRINE HO! THATS NINA WANG!"

"Wang? Ho?… I am not even going to comment" Natsuki sighed "Ho grab your Wang and lets go."

"Bet you don't get to say that everyday?" a voice called out in amusement.

"Oh shut up Nao you'r ment to be unconscious in the truck." the biker barked back irritably.

**(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)**

Omake #2

*going in store again*

"Okay now everyone be really careful of the 'customers'."

"Oh please its not like they've changed that much."

After a silence Nao rolled her eyes at the group before explaining.

"I used to work at a Coles. The customers always look like zombies anyway. You walk in and it's like 'Cast Holy before they approach us!'. Shuffling around with their dodgy trolleys.." Muttering Nao pushed forward and began entering the store.

(Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix Asterix)

And thats all till next time fokes XD

Don't forget to poke that little review tab ^-^ they help encourage people like me to write.


End file.
